The Secret of Millénaire Castle
by QueenCheetah
Summary: Loosely based on Disney's version of 'Beauty and the Beast.' Ryou Bakura is a rather strange boy living in a quiet town in France. But his life changes drastically when his father gets lost in the woods and stumbles upon a mysterious castle... RxB Tendershipping; possibly others. Rated T for swearing/adult references. NOTE: This story may be updated slower than my others.
1. Chapter 1

In a quiet village, located in heart of middle-age France, stood a rather unusual man. His hair was a very pale blonde, but as the sun glinted down it seemed almost white. His skin was even paler, and it was noticeable compared to the faintly-tanned townspeople. He was obviously a foreigner.

The man glanced around in nervous hope- this place seemed perfect. He had just gotten off the family horse and was now checking on the small cart behind him. On the small cart lay several boxes containing all of his family's possessions. One box had started to open- he carefully began steadying the lid. His heart clenched as his gaze fell upon the portrait of two beautiful ladies- his late wife and daughter. He tucked the picture carefully back inside.

"Father? Can I come down now?" A tiny voice squeaked towards the traveler, breaking him out of his stupor. The man smiled reassuringly and reached up to his gentle, young son. He lifted the precocious child down onto the cobblestone street.

"Of course, Ryou. In fact, I think we might stay here for quite some time- what do you think?"

The pale boy looked around curiously. His wide, brown eyes seemed to glisten underneath his brilliant white hair. He wrinkled his nose in reluctance. The people here looked quite different, and the weather was much warmer here than it was in the Northern lands. The boy hesitated, looking around uncertainly.

But his face changed as soon as his father pointed out the local shops- or rather, one in particular.

"Look, Ryou- there's a nice bookshop over-"

The boy shot off like a white mountain rabbit. The younger traveler ran towards the bookstore, and his father had to laugh as he saw his son's face lighten considerably.

Ever since that horrible sickness had ravaged their hometown, taking his beloved daughter and wife; his only surviving child, Ryou, had been very sorrowful.

The move had been difficult on them both, but he knew the sweet boy would do better in a moderate-sized town with more children his own age.

The man tied up their faithful steed and ran after his surprisingly fast son. He chuckled as the boy stood in front of the book shop, all but drooling on the display window.

He had taught his son to read at a very early age- and now the boy was able to finish large books on his own; often in a matter of days. Thankfully, his father's work meant he often came across new books for Ryou.

For Yoshihiro Bakura was primarily a collector and dealer of vintage objects.

Although the man was considered nearly mad by most; his son saw his obsession with the past as an honorable calling. Or, as the elder Bakura often said, "History remains a mystery- unless we discover and preserve it."

Back in middle-age France, 'archeology' wasn't even a word, much less considered an appropriate career. As the two settled into a small but nice house, the neighbors soon spread the word around town about the odd pursuits of the 'junk-man.' The townspeople soon laughed at Yoshihiro and began whispering behind his back.

'He picks up old trash and keeps it!'

'He digs for garbage and dirt!'

'He thinks he's living in the past!'

Although his father did indeed bring home some... peculiar pieces (old pottery, ancient and rusted tools, and other oddities), he would also occasionally find something more valuable, like gold or modern weapons. Anything with a simple explanation (such as a modern mace) or 'common' (like flakes of gold) was sold, giving them a comfortable income.

In fact, he had once found a rather handsome dagger back near their old village. It was lying half-buried on a recent battlefield, and seemed fairly new. The blade shone marvelously, and the entire knife glistened with a variety of highly expensive jewels set in its golden handle. Ryou was fascinated by the glittering treasure, and begged his father to keep it.

But the dagger also bore the bold crest of the current royal family, and Ryou's father insisted that it belonged with them. So he planned a trip and together they returned the priceless artifact to the king himself.

The king was a kindly old man, with strangely spiked hair. He had lost his youngest grandson to the war, and the return of the prince's dagger was a bittersweet act. A few tears fell down the elder's noble face, but no one thought any less of the long-time ruler.

Young Ryou felt sorry for the royal leader, and before anyone could stop him, he ran up the steps of the throne and knelt by the king's side. He spoke with calming words, and spoke of the dagger as proof of the prince's bravery and spirit. The aged monarch was shocked when he realized just how much the sweet boy reminded him of his beloved second grandson's favorite retainer. Seeing such a similar smile lifted some of the heaviness weighing on the king's heart. Encouraged, he asked the boy if he would like to be shown the rest of the castle.

Ryou nodded eagerly, and the two began strolling through the large mansion together. The king was amused by the young boy's open-mouthed admiration of the tapestries and woodworks. Large, marble columns and glistening ivory sculptures lined every hall. The entire palace was absolutely breathtaking, but to someone like Ryou- who had been brought up to appreciate such things- it was beyond belief.

The company of such a lively youth gave the king back some of his valor. He felt some of his old noble spirit returning. The king enjoyed the rest of their 'tour' just as much as the energetic child- even managing a true smile once or twice. Sooner or later they made their way back to the throne room, where the king took his place and addressed the two fair-haired travelers. He was very grateful, and gave the elder Bakura an impressive reward for his actions. He also extended his gratitude on behalf of his son and his grandson's elder brother, who were away on a diplomatic mission.

"Ryou Bakura- if you should ever need a favor, kind little one, I would be glad to grant anything you ask."

The boy very politely accepted, bowing and voicing his acquiescence. "Contrariwise, I pledge the same oath, your majesty."

The king's eyes began watering at those words, and the kindly child noticed. He ran to the monarch and they hugged each other understandingly; both of them laughing and crying in shared joy and sorrow. Though they barely knew each other, their two hearts had borne the same grief and solitude. They eventually parted, and Ryou's father led his son out of the castle and to the stables where their horse was waiting.

As they packed their cart to leave, the boy began babbling non-stop about what he had seen in the castle. The older Bakura grinned as his wonderful little learner described everything in great detail, with huge words. Ryou continued talking even as they settled on the horse, still encouraged by his proud father.

It was nearly two hours later when the boy finally nodded off. The father was pleased that his son had made the journey, but little did he know that this excursion would scarcely be the biggest adventure in his brave son's life...


	2. Chapter 2

Several years had passed since the Bakura family settled in the town of Tuiles. The father had found several large fields nearby in which he was able to search for his beloved 'treasures.' But his biggest treasure was undoubtedly his handsome young son.

Ryou Bakura had grown from a precocious child into a very polite and studious young man. The teenager was always reading, even as he walked around town in his sky-blue shirt. But despite his mild and well-mannered nature, there were still many residents in the village who avoided him. For many of the books he was always reading were actually of a rather grim variety. He preferred to read about the past wars of their country, and the history of the occult or pagan religions. He even bought several tomes detailing many of the most graphic acts and crimes committed by warlords and tyrants.

Needless to say, the conservative citizens of Tuiles looked down on such an unnerving hobby. The boy wasn't exactly an outcast, but he did tend to keep to himself.

"Ryou! How are you today?"

The white-haired teen closed his book and peered over his shoulder. A young girl in a proper yet pretty sapphire dress was running up to him.

"Good morning, Anzu! I'm doing quite well, how are you?"

The brown-haired girl smiled cheerfully. "Very well! My father is baking a batch of his extra-sweet cream-puffs today!" She smiled teasingly, knowing how crazy Ryou was about pastries. "And I asked him to set some aside for you and your father!"

Ryou was nearly drooling at the thought of such fresh, baked goods- everyone knew that the Mazaki's bakery made the most delicious delicacies in the land.

"Oh wow, that's terrific! Thank you so much, both of you!"

She laughed and waved her hands. "Don't thank us yet! They won't be done until this afternoon!"

At this the boy seemed disappointed, and the blue-eyed girl decided to change the subject. She pointed to the heavy hardcover in his arms.

"So, is that a new book? I don't remember seeing that cover before."

Ryou smiled and nodded. "Oh yes, this one is definitely new! It's all about the relationship between herbs and certain aspects of the occult..."

They walked together in comfortable closeness. Ryou was always happy to see his 'big sister' (as he sometimes called her) and he continued describing his book.

Anzu was pretty much his only true friend. She was far more social than he was, but they still enjoyed the occasional calm walk together. She was one of the only adolescents in town not put off by his immersion in the occult. (Anzu didn't really feel drawn to it herself, but she liked listening to Ryou's theories and histories).

They spent most of the afternoon together, but as the daughter of the town's only baker Anzu did have many chores to do. They visited the market (where she bought fresh ingredients) but then she had to leave to clean the bakery shop. True to her word, though, she later sent Ryou a box of his favorite pastries. There was a small note inside:

For the Bakura family- please enjoy our fresh pastries!

Ryou, leave some for your father or we won't send more!

Hope you are both well,

Fondly, the Mazaki Family Bakery

Ryou lightly laughed to himself- he knew the second line was Anzu's idea. When his father returned home that evening, laden with new finds (including a rather nice necklace and some silver coins) the excavator was pleased to see the box. It seemed the boy had inherited his love of sweets from his father, and after dinner they both shared some of the delicious treats.

The next evening Ryou's father announced that he was going to travel beyond the town borders into the Southern woods. There were rumors of an old castle buried somewhere in the forest, and he was excited at the prospect of uncovering something so historically significant.

Ryou, however, was anxious. His father usually kept his expeditions within half a day's ride from town. He knew his father was eager to search for the estate, but the man had a horrible tendency to get lost whenever he went into the deep woods.

"Father, are you sure you want to search for the castle? I can manage while you're gone, but it sounds a bit dangerous..."

"Nonsense, my sensible son! I have been examining the old town records and there was indeed a palace on the outskirts of the town boundaries! I can only imagine what it must've been like..."

A slightly glazed look appeared on his father's face, and Ryou knew it was pointless. There was no stopping his father when he had that dreamy expression (which was reserved solely for history and pastries). So he decided to help him pack as fit as possible, and hope for the best.

The next morning, Ryou helped his father load their horse.

"The compass is in the same satchel as the map, and your dagger is in its usual sheathe. Are you sure you have enough water?"

"Relax, my boy- you act as if I haven't done this before! I'll be fine- I should be back in two or three days." He gave his son a fond smile as he turned the horse to the road. As he set his mount at a decent pace, he called back over his shoulder.

"By the way, I save you two cream-puffs!"

Ryou smiled and waved until his father faded into the early morning light.

'Is it alright to have cream-puffs for breakfast? Hmm... that's a serious question. Perhaps I should go back inside and find out.' He turned back towards the house and headed in.

Barely a day-and-a-half had passed when Ryou heard a strange noise outside their home.

'Who could be calling today? Surely Anzu would just ring the bell-?'

He ran outside and gasped. "Oh!"

Stamping frantically around the side of the house was his father's horse. Ryou quickly grabbed the reigns and tugged the frenzied animal towards him. "Steady, boy, steady!"

He gently ran his hands along the stallion's neck. "What happened? Where's father?"

Worried, Ryou quickly fed and watered their horse before heading into town. He told Anzu what had happened, and asked that she tell his father that he was looking for him in the Southern woods (should he return). She was upset that he would go alone but wished him good luck. Before he left she insisted on giving him a basket full of bread and cheeses for his journey.

Laden with more supplies from the market, Ryou ran home and readied the horse and satchels. He saddled up and soon the horse and the boy headed towards the Southern woods. Ryou's heart pounded as he thought of where the castle supposedly lay. The townsfolk had only given him vague descriptions, and he prayed that his father would be in that same area. They rode on, with no way of knowing that Ryou's father had already found the very castle he had been searching for... as well as its darkest secret.

"Oh dear..." Ryou was feeling a bit panicky. He had been riding for hours, and the sunlight was fading fast. "I do hope we can find someplace safe to rest soon..."

Just as the explorer was about to dismount and search for shelter, he noticed something odd just off the side of the road. It appeared to be some sort of cloth.

"Hmm? Why does that look familiar- oh!" He squeaked as he recognized the old fabric- it was his father's favorite scarf. His mother had knitted it for him years ago.

'Oh no... father...!' The boy began looking around desperately. He wanted to cry out, but he knew that was a bad idea- although wolves weren't common in this area, there were still bandits and wild dogs.

He carefully grabbed the scarf before heading back towards the road. But just as he stepped onto the path he felt something strong push his back. He turned to find that it was only his horse- but the animal was acting strangely. The stallion was nudging him strongly in the opposite direction.

"Do you smell something?" The horse didn't respond, but merely nudged him again. Ryou was reluctant to travel through the woods at this hour, but he knew the horse had a good nose and a loyal affection towards his father.

"Alright then- into the dark, creepy forest we go."

Only a faint, red sliver of the sun was still visible over the horizon, and Ryou lit his lantern as they walked.

The boy and the steed were hardly thirty feet from the main road when Ryou noticed that their seemed to be a path hidden under the sparse undergrowth. He kicked the ground and heard the familiar 'thunk!' of old cobblestones. Encouraged, he pulled the reins and began moving at a faster pace.

The path wasn't clearly visible, and years of unchecked growth had covered it with moss and weeds. But the firm 'clop!' of the boots and horseshoes was enough to tell that they were on track. The road hardly turned or twisted, and it was not long before they reached its final stretch.

Ryou stared in confusion- it looked like the path ended at a pair of old iron gates. They were somewhat rusted, and looked very heavy. The right side was partly open, and Ryou thought he saw faint footprints in the thin earth that lay on the pathway.

The sun had fully set and the darkness was growing all around them. Ryou steadied his nerves and carefully tied up his horse. "I won't forget about you, ok boy?" He wrapped his old, deep blue cloak around his shoulders and took the lantern and some supplies.

Soon he was walking down a less decrepit trail. He had not gone more than twenty feet or so when he saw a massive shadow looming ahead of him.

He raised his lantern and froze in awe. There was no mistaking the silent structure standing proudly before him. It was an imposing, stone castle.

It was clearly abandoned; the monolithic structure was covered in vines, and the cobblestones were badly chipped. There was a stale, imposing air about the place- almost as though the spark of life would be sucked away from anyone or anything that entered. But Ryou loved his father, and he refused to let himself give in to his (rather justified) fears.

He knocked on the door twice, a little meekly at first. But then he remembered how he found his father's scarf outside. He raised his fist and firmly pounded on the wood three more times. The door then swung open, and he poked his head inside.

He seemed to be looking down a dark, stone hallway. There were some lit candles on the walls and a deep, red rug along the floor. It was lavish, but it felt rather forbidding.

"Um, hello?" The adolescent's soft voice echoed oddly off the stone walls. "I'm sorry to impose, but I was wondering if perhaps-"

"MUTT! Give. That. BACK!"

Ryou stared down the long entryway- he had just caught a strange sound (almost like multiple feet running swiftly) when he heard another voice.

"Gonna hafta catch me, fly-boy!"

A large, golden dog was hurtling towards him- it seemed to have some type of scroll in its mouth. Ryou was just about to yell when an even stranger figure followed, only this one was in the air. It looked like a stone gargoyle come to life- and it was flying straight towards him.

"Gaaaaaahhh!"

There was a loud CRASH as the dog smashed into Ryou, knocking them both down onto the hall rug. The blue gargoyle-thing was still soaring.

" _YOU IDIOT!_ Now look what you've done!"  
"Eh?" Ryou stared at the head resting upside-down in his lap. It was an adorable dog, with wide, coffee-colored eyes and a very silly grin.

"Hi!" The dog jumped up and began wagging his tail eagerly. "My name's Jou! Who're you?"

Ryou couldn't believe it. The dog... had just spoken to him! He took a deep breath, trying to remember why he had knocked on the door in the first place.

"Erm, my name is Ryou Bakura... I'm sorry to intrude, but I believe that my father-"

He was cut off by the exuberant blonde canine. "Hi Ryou! Welcome to Millénaire Castle!"

"Dumb mutt, are you completely flea-brained?! You know outsiders are forbidden!"

Apparently the gargoyle-thing could talk as well. Ryou could only stare as the two creatures argued. 'How peculiar.'

"But Seto!" The dog whined loudly, "It's been _**ages**_ since we've seen someone from beyon' the castle grounds! And he seems nice!"

"It doesn't matter if he's a saint! If the prince sees him there _will_ be hell to pay and- oh crap."

A harsh voice rang from somewhere above the trio.

"And **who** is this? Yet another idiot, just trespassing on my estate? Fool, you will pay gravely for your disrespect."


	3. Chapter 3

Ryou Bakura gasped in shock.

Standing at the top of the staircase was a strange figure, his arms crossed sternly.

He had thick, white hair that framed his upper half. It was wild and coarse; rather like a lion's mane. Two pointed ears stood up between the white locks. His eyes were a brilliant crimson, and they were currently narrowed in a dangerous glare. A sharp, glistening fang protruded from his lips and his fingers ended in harsh claws. He wore a long, black coat over a grey-blue shirt and dark blue pants. There was a strange, golden pendant hanging around his neck.

The creature looked down at the pale visitor, and one word struck his mind.

"...beautiful..."

Eh? The partial-human blinked. Had he just spoken what he was thinking out loud? But it turns out that the dazed words had actually come from the mouth of the trespasser. He was staring in awe at the proud beast standing in front of him.

The intruder flushed as he realized his utterance, and quickly gave a polite bow.

"My deepest apologies, sir- my name is Ryou Bakura, and I'm looking for my father. I found his scarf-" Ryou held up the ragged garment "-outside the main gate. May I ask if you've seen him?"

The animal-man eyed him distrustfully. "If he looks like you, then yes; I've seen him. He's currently being held in the dungeons for trespassing on my land."

"Oh, thank heavens!" Ryou's shoulders lowered in relief at this news.

The man-beast was even more bewildered- why the hell would this fool be _glad_ to hear that his father had been imprisoned?!

"I was terrified that he might be completely lost in the woods." The boy explained. "He can be a bit, erm, scatterbrained." Ryou began digging through his pockets until he found his coin purse. "Please accept my apologies for the rude inconvenience- may I ask what his fine shall be? I'm afraid I don't have much on me right now, but I will happily give you this purse as a token until I return."

The white-furred master stared in befuddlement. He had no idea what a 'fine' was, but he didn't want to voice his confusion.

The peasant watched the noble-part-man nervously. He took the creature's silence to mean something dire. "Er, do you not use the general currency of the region? I can exchange for something else in town..."

Then the dragon addressed Ryou in a very formal (and perhaps somewhat haughty) tone. "The crime of trespassing is seen as very serious in my master's eyes. A mere pocketful of coins will not exonerate your father."

'Oh dear...' The boy was starting to feel nervous. "Um, then may I please ask what his majesty would seek in return for his release?"

The lion-like man seemed deep in thought. A rather disturbing grin crossed his face. He lazily waved one large hand-paw towards the dog and dragon-creature.

"As you may have guessed, both I and my loyal subjects were all once human. However, an insane sorcerer and his apprentice cursed me to remain in this form, forever."

Ryou was silent- he still wasn't sure if this was all really happening, but he listened anyway.

The Beast continued. "But, I know of a blade, a beautiful weapon," -here the white man-animal seemed to go glossy-eyed with desire- "that I can use to kill that damned, psychotic sorcerer and his partner!"

Neither the dragon nor the dog seemed startled by this declaration- apparently they knew the full story.

"I know that it was last seen in this province. It is most likely near one of three battlefields. But I cannot leave the castle to search for it." The man-beast looked down at the newcomer, thoughtfully rubbing his chin as he spoke. He held out one arm, his large paw facing upwards in an offering gesture.

"Bring me the dagger, and I'll release your father."

Ryou's response was immediate.

"No."

The royal's left eye began twitching in disbelief. His servants were equally astounded, and they braced themselves for another show of their master's fury.

The young monarch yelled in shock. "What?! You would value your father less than a journey?!" The Beast would never have thought that this mild-mannered boy would be so cold.

"Not at all." Ryou folded his arms and frowned at the shocked prince. "I love my father more than life itself. But I also value other people's lives, and I won't help you kill a bunch of people that I've never even met."

The Beast began snarling, and his hackles raised. He glared down at the unwelcome commoner.

'A most unusual whelp... and he seems to have very strange principles... hmm... I wonder...'

"...life itself, you say..." The royal's eyebrows raised and he turned to face the son with a devious grin. "Well then, dear traveler; perhaps we can work out a trade."

"Um, a trade?" Ryou tilted his head in earnest confusion. What did he have that a prince would value? "Erm, we don't have many pricey valuables, but we do have some artifacts my father has found- I can send for some if you'd like-?"

The creature smirked and waved one clawed finger mockingly. "Oh no, I highly doubt that you would have anything appealing to me. Instead, I'm proposing more of an... exchange." The fang jutted out further from behind the smirking lips. "A... 'prisoner swap,' if you will."

"Oh!" The pale boy gasped as the meaning hit him. His heart started pounding nervously.

'Could this be the only way to free my father?' He struggled to come up with another option. He certainly couldn't overpower this beast, and it sounded like the ruler had other servants lurking in the castle. Cursed or not, they would probably fight for their master. Besides, Ryou reminded himself, even if he _did_ escape, he doubted that any of the townspeople would believe him; much less lend their support.

The teen nervously gave a slow, half-bow.

"I will do so-" the Beast smirked again- "but first I insist on seeing my father. If he is alright, then I will swear myself to you."

The white-furred ruler of the castle nearly fell down the staircase. His carmine-red eyes grew nearly as wide as his pendant.

'He 'insists'?!' The _nerve_ of this low-born brat!' The creature growled under his breath. Every other trespasser who saw his face had fled in terror; but  this little imp was outright defying his commands!

The stone dragon nodded sagely. "That is a logical request- we will show you that your father is alive before we receive the oath."

The prince's eye twitched slightly- it always irked him when his high knight saw fit to speak for him. But he had to admit (never out loud, though) that Sir Kaiba had saved him more than once from some rather embarrassing misplays.

"Fine. This way." The white-haired man-creature stepped down the staircase to the main landing, before turning rapidly to his left. Jou raced after him, his tongue lolling wildly as he ran. The dragon gracefully unfurled his wings and followed at a more dignified pace.

Ryou only hesitated for a moment before following after the three cursed creatures.

The strange group descended down a cold, stone tunnel. The steps were old and fractured; moss was even growing along the rough walls.

The four beings traipsed down the cold steps in silence. All were deep in thought; albeit Jou's thoughts were on food, and perhaps not quite so profound as everyone else's.

They had almost reached the dungeon floor when a terrible thought struck Ryou. Why hadn't the prince wanted him to see his father?

"Is... is my father alright?" This time Ryou couldn't help but sound a little timid.

"He's unconscious." The dragon-creature replied matter-of-factually.

Ryou gasped, but was quickly assuaged when Jou turned around.

"Actually, he jus' passed out when he saw the master." The dog seemed amused, completely unaware of the other two creatures' angry glares. He sat back on his haunches and began scratching at one ear.

The dragon-creature scoffed and looked away in disdain. "Flea-bag."

"Scaley!"

"Stray!"

"Lizard!"

"Mongrel!"

In spite of the situation, Ryou started giggling- it was just too comical to see a dragon and a dog engaged in such childish name-calling.

But the master of the castle was less amused. "Silence! You two are always arguing like a pair of jackdaws! Just shut up, both of you!"

"Yes, Master."

"My apologies, my lord."

They had finally reached the end of the steps. The dungeon consisted of several stone cells, covered with thick, iron bars built well into the stone walls.

Just to the left of the staircase was a rather large cell, and there was movement from within. Ryou was surprised to see that there were two young men around his age, trapped in the same room. They looked at him with large eyes, obviously surprised by his arrival. Ryou was about to ask about them when Jou gave him a nudge. The nervous son looked in the direction the dog pushed him towards.

"Father?"

Ryou spotted the edge of his father's cloak peeking from beneath the bars of one cell.

"Father!"

The anxious youth quickly pulled his face up to the heavy bars and looked in. The elder Bakura was splayed out in an inelegant pose, on top of a worn blanket.

Like the dog said, the man was unconscious, but he did appear to be alright. His breathing was steady and he didn't seem to be in pain or distress.

Ryou sighed gratefully. Better a cell than lost in the woods at the mercy of wild dogs and bandits.

"Satisfied?" The relieved teenager jumped at the sudden remark. He turned and looked upwards to see the beastly royal staring down at him. His face was grim and he looked annoyed.

Ryou paused only for a moment before bowing his head. 'What on Earth am I doing?!' But he swallowed his fears and knelt down on one knee.

"If it pleases you, sir; I will willingly trade my life for my father's life."

Once again the prince was flabbergasted by the strange son of the trespasser. How was it that this boy was not willing go and retrieve a simple weapon, but he'd voluntarily give up the rest of his own life-?

The Beast covered up his confusion with a single nod.

"Very well. Then you are in the service of the court of the illustrious Prince Bakura Touzokou, and you will remain in my castle until the end of your days."


	4. Chapter 4

Most people would have hated being imprisoned in a dusty, archaic castle. But Ryou Bakura was positively delighted. He spent the next day scurrying about; admiring the tapestries, observing the frescoes, marveling over the reliefs, and basking in the colorful rays of the stained glass windows. He even asked the Prince himself if he could have a blank diary and a pencil. The beast was puzzled; but (with a little prodding from Seto) he agreed to bring the excited entrant the paltry items. Ryou was thrilled and quickly ran back to the previous parts of the castle he'd already seen. He began writing down every bit of information he could derive, and eventually came up with a basic sort of 'catalog' of everything in the East wing on the first floor. He even made some rough sketches of his favorite artworks.

For several hours the archeologist's son happily darted about, unaware that a pair of red eyes was watching his expeditions.

The beast-like lord scowled in confusion. Having spent his entire life in the castle, Prince Bakura couldn't fathom how someone could find it all so _exciting_. And yet, the boy appeared truly fascinated as he viewed the same musty paintings and carvings that the prince passed by every day. The enchanted youth shook his furred head and eventually stalked off to another wing.

As the afternoon turned to early evening, Ryou finally paused his observations for the day. He found himself pondering what other sections of the castle he had yet to see.

The Prince had made it clear that Ryou was free to roam about the castle however he liked, so long as he never tried to open any locked doors or chests- and that he _never_ go into the West Wing on the second floor of the castle.

Although he didn't explain why, the cursed royal strongly emphasized that the West Wing was 'off-limits!' to the newcomer.

But Ryou had no intention of sneaking into the West Wing- instead, he traveled down the same staircase he had taken yesterday. Moldy odors wafted coldly off the stone-walled passageway.

Reaching the bottom step, Ryou tentatively called out into the dark dungeon.

"Hello?" He stepped towards the cell which had held two figures yesterday. "Um, is anyone there?"

"Eh?" A small voice rang through the damp dungeon. "Oh, it's you!"

Ryou nearly jumped as a very strange person appeared. It was a boy, possibly a year or two younger than himself (he was quite short- it was hard to say for certain). And his hair was possibly the strangest thing Ryou had ever seen on a person's head. It looked rather like a bolt of lightening had struck a garden of blindingly vivid flowers. Streaks of sunflower-yellow and crimson-violet ran across a thick base of spiky, black bangs.

The smaller boy smiled, clearly used to people taking in his appearance like this. "Hello! We saw you yesterday- are you new to the castle?"

"I believe he is, little one." There was a deeper voice from the shadows behind the boy, and an older teen stepped forwards. He looked nearly identical to the first prisoner.

'Probably his older brother.' Ryou decided.

"Greetings- my name is Yami, prince of the Eastern Isles. I am, unfortunately, related to Prince Bakura."

"And I'm Yugi!" The smaller boy squeaked.

Ryou noticed that indeed, the older man had almost the same red-colored eyes as the lord of the castle, only lighter. The faint-skinned retainer was surprised at the apparent fact. "But if you're related to the Prince, then why are you down here?"

"My _dear,_ _kind-hearted_ cousin was entertaining us when he was cursed." Prince Yami spat his words acidly. "When everything in the castle changed, we somehow did not. He became very bitter upon discovering this, and when we couldn't explain how we escaped the curse, he refused to let us leave. Then, three months ago, he threw us in the dungeons." His hair waved wildly as he shook his head. "He offered no explanation."

The newest inhabitant was upset by the news. "That's horrible... and you still don't know how?"

Yami sighed, and Yugi scooted a little closer. "I only have theories; the most likely being that we are not a 'part' of this castle, as it were. As we were merely visiting, we 'belong' to another estate- unlike the servants here."

Ryou nodded pensively. "I see... magic works in mysterious ways, but it always has some base logic." The pale boy stared unhappily at the two prisoners. "But that still hardly justifies locking you both up."

"My cousin has never liked me," the other prince admitted, "but even when I begged for Yugi's freedom, he would not release him."

Ryou gasped. "That's horrible!"

Yugi shook his head and placed a hand on his companion's shoulder. "It doesn't matter- I'd never leave without you, my liege."

The foreign prince seemed to flush, and Ryou thought he saw a rather sappy smile form on one side of his face.

The fair-skinned visitor looked around the skimpy cell- there were some blankets and what looked to be a few playing cards.

"Do you need anything? More blankets? Pillows? Books?"

Yami shook his regal head. "Those all sound wonderful, but I would not dare risk my cousin's wrath by asking for you to bring them to us."

Ryou frowned. "Well, I've already sworn to spend the rest of my life here. I won't allow anyone here to suffer such harsh imprisonment while I can run around (somewhat) freely."

Yami's eyes widened in shock, but before he could reply Yugi started crying.

"Aibou?!" It was almost comical how quickly Prince Yami moved to the boy's side. Yugi was wailing so loudly that Ryou was worried someone would hear.

"No one's been that kind to us in ages!" Yugi sniffled sadly and rubbed his adorable, over-large eyes. "Well, except for dear Jounouch-kun."

Ryou blinked as he thought back to yesterday evening. "You mean the golden dog I saw on the main floor?"

The shorter retainer wiped the tears from his face and nodded. "Yes, he was a human just like us- before the spell, of course. He's a good friend. You can trust him with your life."

"...just not with any secrets or fragile valuables." The prince added dryly.

Yugi giggled in agreement. "Jou can be a bit of a loud-mouthed klutz."

"I see... and what about the blue gargoyle?"

"Oh, the dragon? That's Seto- he was the high knight of the prince's court. He's very uptight and serious- but Jou can drive him crazy!"

"Yes, I think I saw that already." Ryou gave a half-grin. "I'd better get going before I'm missed- but I'll try and visit again soon."

"Don't!" The imprisoned prince grabbed Ryou's arm through the steel bars. "I will not have your blood on our hands if my wretched cousin catches you. That spell has warped his mind!"

Ryou clasped his other hand on top of Yami's and looked strongly into his face. "Please, your majesty; do not fret- my actions are my own, and no one else's." The boy blinked his warm-brown eyes. "If anything should happen to me, it will be because **I** chose that path."

The two captives looked at each other, then looked back at the white-haired boy.

"You're really quite odd, you know that?"

Ryou sighed. "Yes, I've been told that more than once before. Anyway, I'll visit again soon- goodbye!"

He quickly dashed away before the two prisoners could protest- like it or not, he was going to do something for them.

After all, he certainly wasn't going to let Yugi and Yami suffer a harsh imprisonment when they were only innocent victims.


	5. Chapter 5

After meeting the two 'prisoners' in the castle dungeons, Ryou headed back up to the castle's main floor.

He then made his way to the third room on the first floor in the Eastern Wing. The old, oak door opened with a slight squeak, revealing Ryou's appointed sleeping quarters.

The pale youth had to admit, his new bedchamber was a rather nice arrangement. Given that it used to be a guest room, it was slightly larger than the servant's personal rooms, and the walls were adorned with various tapestries. There was even a small relief scene carved from boar ivory hanging above the headboard of the bed. Though Ryou was very grateful that he did not have to sleep in the dungeons himself; he still could not get the image of the two wild-haired captives out of his head.

The fair-haired teen began grabbing various toiletries and comforts as he searched the chambers.

"Let's see... pillows, books, sheets..." The shy retainer mumbled quietly to himself as he collected the objects. He studied the furniture carefully; trying to find things that could be 'removed' without being missed.

The giant bed itself was far too large to be carried by fewer than five men, and its absence would certainly be noticed. Ryou was nearly in awe of its elegance. The massive, queen-sized bed had a gossamer canopy, and the silken sheets were a rich mulberry color. The pillows were filled with the softest down, and the ornate wooden bedpost was highly polished.

The rest of the room was just as impressive, with its rich and artful décor. It felt like a bit much for a lower-middle-class peon such as Ryou; but he didn't think it wise to make any remarks on the room. Given how he had basically sold his life into servitude- well, comments on the accommodations might not be received well by the strange prince.

 _'The Prince...'_ Ryou felt his mind growing thick with confusion. He couldn't figure out the enigmatic royal. Both law and logic would dictate that the person who  committed the crime would be the one the victim would desire. Ryou's father had been the one to trespass on the castle grounds- so why had the beastly monarch wanted Ryou instead?

 _'P_ _erhaps_ _he was thinking of value...'_ The slender villager sighed. Neither he nor his father were very 'fit' for hard, physical labor. Still, if Prince Bakura had wanted to get the most of the deal, Ryou was probably the better choice. He was younger, and had more years to give in servitude.

 _'Still,'_ the boy yawned as he prepared the different cloths, _'at least he can be reasoned with- perhaps_ _there's a chance that I can talk to him about his cousin and his retainer_ _...'_

But Yami's frantic words quickly drifted up from the back of Ryou's mind: _"Don't! I will not have your blood on our hands if my wretched cousin catches you! That spell has warped his mind!"_

Ryou sighed as he finished bundling the various toiletries together. _'Then again... why would he suddenly imprison his own cousin and his retainer like that? It seems cruel to not at least let Yugi go, even if Prince Yami had wronged him somehow...'_

The bundle completed, Ryou hid the package in the large gap between the headboard and the wall. He then prepared himself for bed, resolving to bring the items to Yugi and Prince Yami as soon as he could.

The next morning, Ryou rose early and made his way down to the main dining hall. Already several of the servants had gathered for their breakfasts- although their methods of 'sitting' at the table varied, depending on their curse.

Sir Seto was half-seated, half-balancing on a rather large stool. The stoic gargoyle-knight was properly eating what appeared to be a plate of seasoned bacon and omelets. Despite his dragon-like form, the cursed noble was still delicately dividing the meal into bite-sized portions before eating.

Meanwhile, a few seats down, Ryou could hear Jou scarfing down something soup-like in a large, metal bowl. The dog-boy showed no restraint as he happily lapped up the remnants of his meal.

This did not amuse the knight, who noticed when Ryou entered the hall.

"Mutt! We have a new retainer! Have some decorum!" The stone guardian snapped.

"Sure! Where is it?" Jou began looking around for the 'decorum' bowl. Seto, meanwhile, had placed one clawed 'hand' over his face in disbelief. Several of the other servants laughed, and Ryou realized this was all rather routine for them.

After a lively breakfast (in which Ryou enjoyed some poached eggs and savory sausage) the gardener invited the newcomer to tour the castle's outer grounds.

Although the castle looked quite dark and wild from the front, the back of the landscape was actually rather pleasant. Apparently the gardener was only allowed to tend to the plants not visible from the _front_ of the castle. The spirited shovel explained that the cursed prince did not wish to encourage 'unwanted visitors' (Ryou winced at those words) and had given all the staff strict instructions not to extend their care past a certain point.

Indeed, a faint line of almost invisible pebbles marked the boundaries between the 'forbidden' front and the well-tended back. The gardener soon gave a graceful bow, and excused himself to his landscaping duties. Thus, Ryou was allowed to wander the rear grounds by himself. He carefully made his way through the gardens, admiring the many blooms and shrubs. It was truly an impressive environment, with many rare and exotic plants. The foreign species of flora were bewildering, even to an educated boy such as himself. Lurid colors of large-petaled petunias and vividly purple violets surrounded the rows of hedges and thorns.

There was even a rose garden, with a beautiful assortment of rosebushes. Ryou was pleasantly surprised to find a thriving section of Sweet Briar roses- his favorite flower. Their sweet and peaceful scent brought back memories of when he and his dear sister used to drink tea made from the same roses.

There were also Gallic roses, Provence roses, and Evergreen roses. The boy felt his memories and senses being captivated by the beautiful blooms, and he cheerfully spent the next few hours just roaming about the garden.

But the halcyon youth was unaware that a pair of sharp eyes was watching him with cynical curiosity.


	6. Chapter 6

The beastly nobleman scowled down from his tower. 'Forced into servitude, and now he's practically _dancing_ among the rosebushes...'

The pale human continued merrily winding his way through the beautiful hedges of the flower garden.

'Strange... he's very strange.' The Prince's face remained twisted in confusion and annoyance. Something was very unusual about that boy...

Maybe it was just the fact that he looked so much like Prince Bakura had prior to the curse. Or maybe it was the fact that he still didn't seem that horrified by the beast-like royal.

'Hmph.' The bewildered man-beast turned away from the window. Either way, the ensorcelled sovereign decided that he would be keeping an especially close eye on this newest... retainer.

Over the next few days, Ryou met nearly all of the castle's inhabitants. There was the chef (a living ice-box with an over-fondness for fish); the carriage-driver (who had ironically been turned into a horse, with a rich purple coat and a yellow mane); the female chamberlain (who had been turned into a lustrous, golden lantern), and the parlour maid (who looked like a pastel-purple dusting cloth). He also found out that Jou had been, in Kaiba's own words: 'a near-useless messenger.' Apparently the blonde used to run documents and messages all over town as well as within the palace. But now he was only supposed to stay on castle grounds, and he was going nuts from excess energy. ...Evidently being turned into a young dog didn't help, either.

The white-haired human was gradually adjusting to life in the hidden estate. There were a few rules to be followed, but none that Ryou found issue with. From what he understood, the only place/s he was not allowed would already be locked by either Sir Seto or the prince. Otherwise, he was simply given the liberal assignment of aiding the other retainers. This meant helping with tasks that were, in Sir Seto's words, 'exceedingly challenging for your peers.' Ryou took this as a politely veiled way of saying, "there's a lack of human hands in the castle, and it's hard to lift things when you're an actual dust-rag."

But the helpful youth didn't mind- even dusting and sweeping were pleasant enough in the massive castle. There was almost always someone around, and he loved hearing about the manor's history and fables. Sir Seto mainly talked of the more rigid chronicles, but the others (particularly Jou and Yami) were more likely to reminisce on the lighter times shared by the current staff. Apparently several of the retainers- and even the prince!- were once quite the pranksters.

But one day, while Ryou was assisting the (overly-friendly) parlour maid, he heard a loud call that made him pause.

"Ryou! RyouRyouRyou!"

Jou was tearing down the hall at top speed, yelling for the pale peasant. He sounded more frenzied than usual. Ryou jumped to one side as the dog-boy slid past in an ungraceful stop. The purple rag-maid let out a huff of annoyance as the golden animal struggled to catch his breath.

"Jounouchi?! Are you alright?"

The cursed creature was panting too hard to speak, but he shook his head wildly.

*huff* "Yugi..." *puff* ...somethin's wrong with Yugi... *huffpuff* ...he's real sick!"

"Sick?" Jou nodded frantically. "What happened? Is Yami there with him?"

Jou nodded and began barking again. "Yeah, an' he's going insane! He doesn't know what to do!"

The yellow-furred youth whimpered as he looked up at Ryou. His caramel eyes were wide as he begged. "Please, _please_! Help my lil' buddy out! Yami's going crazy and I can't find Prince Bakura!"

Ryou stood up determinedly. "Yugi's going to be fine, Jou. I'll check on him. Can you come with me? I might need some assistance."

They raced to the dungeons, Ryou absorbing some of Jou's panic. Yugi must be in bad form if the blonde was this alarmed.

The light-haired pair soon reached the staircase leading to the castle's stronghold. Ryou heard distressing noises as they descended down the cold staircase and reached the prisoner's cell.

Sure enough, Yugi was lying awkwardly on the ground, his limbs contorted in pain. The boy was clearly suffering from a horrible fever- his skin was covered in perspiration and his face was redder than Yami's eyes.

"Ok, Jou- I need your help. This is all very important, so please try to do your best."

The golden canine-boy nodded seriously.

"I'm going to need a few things- I'll need a clean pot of fresh water- cold, if possible- and some clean towels. I'll also need some thick, warm blankets (at least two) big enough to cover a bed. And if you can manage it, some honey in a jar or a cup. Can you remember that?"

Jou squinted in concentration. "Cool water... clean towels... blankets... and honey."

"Great, just don't forget to get the cleanest water you can, ok? Maybe you can get Seto to help you carry it all down to the dungeons."

The hyper dog-boy rushed off towards the main hall. Ryou just hoped that he could fulfill his promise and save Yugi's life.

Ryou turned to examine the miserable prisoner.

Yugi looked horrible. He seemed thin- _far_ too thin, and his breathing was hitched. He whimpered occasionally- the fever was clearly painful. There was sweat covering every part of his exposed skin, and his eyelids fluttered rapidly. If he was dreaming any illusions, they were certainly nightmares.

Yami looked nearly as bad as the smaller inmate. His face was stained with tears, and he had dark bags under his eyes. He was staring blankly at his companion. Yugi continued twitching and gasping.

"Prince Yami." The foreign prince didn't flinch. "Yami!"

"Hnh? Ryou?" His voice sounded harsh and cracked as he finally looked up. "W-what are you doing here?"

"It's ok, Yami; I'm here to help. Try to relax a bit." Ryou spoke calmly to the distressed man. "Jou's bringing us some supplies, but you need to get Yugi closer to the bars so I can treat him."

Right on cue, Jou came (figuratively) flying back down the steps, with the blue dragon-knight (literally) flying behind him. They both dutifully placed the supplies on the stone floor next to Ryou.

Seto did not have a strong relationship with the prisoners, but he was an honorable man- er, man-dragon- and he would never stand by as a captive youth perished.

Yami covered his servant in blankets before shifting him carefully towards the metal poles. He placed him down with painful tenderness. As soon as Yugi was close enough, Ryou tended to the poor servant through the bars.

He dampened one of the towels and placed it on Yugi's burning forehead. The boy seemed to relax slightly under the cool water.

"...are you certain you know what he needs?" The exhausted monarch looked to Ryou with desperate anticipation.

The latest castle-dweller gave a gentle smile. "I was very weak as a child- my body was frail and I always caught whatever sickness was spreading through town." He re-dampened the cloth and placed it back on Yugi's forehead. "I also caught the sickness that destroyed our hometown several years ago, and I remember how the doctor treated me. So I know a bit about helping the ill."

Ryou continued reassuring the young royal that he had experience in nursing. After getting Yugi to swallow some of the cool waters, Ryou left, but promised to visit in a few hours.

The next several days continued in this pattern- Ryou would sneak down to the dungeons at least twice a day to help tend to the ailing manservant. Unfortunately, Yugi did not seem to be getting any better. Ryou was beginning to fear that only a doctor's medicine could save the small retainer.

Meanwhile, Jou remained by Yami and Yugi the entire time. The cursed servant was completely despondent. He lay curled up in a ball just beyond the iron bars. He wouldn't eat or speak. The mansion was eerily silent without his playful barking echoing in the halls. Even Kaiba, who was always the first to complain about the 'loud-mouthed dog,' was feeling the eerie grip of the mortal silence. The canine companion hardly even moved or slept. Every time Yugi began crying out in pain, he would stick his muzzle through the bars and placed frantic dog-kisses on his little friend's forehead. The shivering servant would calm slightly at the cool and gentle touches; but they could not cure his illness.

Ryou overheard Kaiba complaining to one of the dish cloths the other day.

"The food in the kitchens is beginning to rot." The dragon snorted. "With that idiotic dog's appetite gone, we'll be surrounded by compost in a week." But Ryou suspected the head knight was irritated about something else.

It had been nearly a week, when Ryou realized Yugi would not recover without the aid of modern medicine. He explained his thoughts to Yami during the usual morning 'visit'. However, the two conscious humans were interrupted by the sound of someone coming down the stone steps.

An angry voice soon rang throughout the quiet sick ward.

"What the _hell_ is going on here?"

 _'_ _..._ _oh, bugger.'_


	7. Chapter 7

_~A/N- My apologies for taking so long with this chapter; the next one should be up faster- thanks for reading!~_

 _An angry voice broke through the silen_ _ce of the_ _unofficial_ _sick ward._

" _ **What the**_ **hell** _ **is going on here?!"** _

_'...oh, bugger.'_

Ryou turned to see the lord of the castle- and he did not look pleased. The other prince quickly jumped to his feet, moving so that he stood over his ailing servant. Prince Yami's eyes were blazing with a protective resolve.

Prince Bakura leered back at the standing captive. "Well?"

Yami looked ready to kill his cousin, so Ryou rushed to the cursed prince's side.

"Master! Yugi, the manservant, is very sick, your highness. He needs medicine, or he could die." The pale servant looked up at his master's face with a pleading look.

The displeased monarch frowned. His gaze quickly skimmed over the unconscious prisoner. "Yes, I can see that." He made a gesture towards the obviously new blankets and supplies. "And you thought that was a good reason to break the rules?"

The stubborn youth didn't hesitate. "If it means helping him? Yes."

Again, the pallid lord was startled by the audacity of his newest retainer. But Ryou continued on in a rather firm tone. "Not to mention you never even _referenced_ any rule about the dungeons- you only forbade me from exploring the West Wing, remember?"

The prince's crimson eyes blinked in amazement. How could this small brat annoy him so much?!

...and why did he let him?

"Cousin..." Yami spoke up, still glaring at the taller prince. "You promised not to kill myself or Yugi. Are you reneging on that promise?"

Bakura snorted derisively. "Don't insult me, Yami. This illness is through no fault of my own. As for that supposed 'promise,' I never said anything about keeping you two alive. All I said was that you two were going to rot here until you tell me the secret of undoing the curse."

Ryou gasped. "But, my lord; that's not fair! You know Prince Yami would have already told you if he knew!"

Bakura snapped angrily. " _Silence!_ Cousin, I have no need for your slave- keeping him alive only means an extra mouth to feed."

"Then let him go!" Ryou insisted determinedly.

Bakura turned to his new servant and gave an aggressive growl- even showing his large fangs- but the boy held firm. The white-haired royal was further astounded by the other's nerve, and he actually listened when the servant spoke further.

"Yugi is terribly sick, and you don't want to take care of him. So why not send him home? Let his old masters deal with his 'expenses.'"

The Beast-prince snarled, the fur on the back of his neck standing up. "That'd be all fine and well, except for one bloody problem!"

Ryou flinched at the curse, but waited for the Beast to continue.

"I offered him his freedom _ages_ ago!" Bakura pointed at Yugi's distressed form. "But he _insisted_ on staying with my stupid cousin!"

Yami looked stunned. He clearly had no idea what Yugi had done.

"Aibou..." He stared down in awe at his suffering servant.

There was a moment of silence, before Ryou suddenly spoke in a very firm and slow tone. "If you don't intend to kill him, and you don't intend to set him free, then he needs to be treated. I will go into town and bring back the medicine."

Prince Bakura seemed affronted by the very notion. "No! I will not allow any of my servants to go on... on _frivolous journeys_ while the rest of us lay cursed! I forbid it!" The Prince gave another growl, but the pale human continued his speech.

"The castle stores lack the proper medicine; thus, someone must make the trip. I think it's only sensible that I be the one assigned with the task." Ryou began counting off the reasons on his fingers. "After all, I was raised in the village, and I know it well. I can travel there quickly and safely, _and_ return within a day's time- surely such an excursion scarcely qualifies as a 'journey'?" Even Prince Yami and Sir Seto nodded at this logic. "-and I should think that running errands is well within the duties of a low-level retainer. And of course, my appearance in the town would not lead to many questions."

"Hn." The beastly monarch was starting to get annoyed with his hickory-eyed look-alike. He wasn't used to dealing with lower-class people who were both bold and cunning. It was a striking contrast, to be sure; however, there was no denying that the unyielding youth had a point. Bakura felt the stares of Jou and Sir Seto resting on his back. The cursed prince frowned. If even Sir Seto felt inclined to aid the prisoner, then it would suit his family name ill to allow the young prisoner to perish.

"Fine. You shall travel to the town- you will have ten hours to fetch the medicine- and not an instant more!"

The white-haired retainer nodded solemnly. "Of course. I will leave at once- the apothecary should be well-stocked this time of year. I will return before sunset."

"But! There will be a cost to this favor."

Ryou nearly sighed- how could this possibly be considered a 'favor'?- but decided Yugi's situation was too dire to refuse. "Yes, m'lord. I will do anything else you wish," here the pale boy briefly bowed, "so long as it does not mean hurting or killing people- directly or indirectly."

The cursed royal had an unusual look on his face. "Anything?"

The slender youth started to feel very nervous as he watched those crimson eyes. "Erm, yes; anything."

The paler prince nodded thoughtfully. "Alright, then you may go to the village- but you will be back by sundown or face grievous punishment."

"But what shall be my indebted task?" Ryou titled his head in confusion.

One sharp-clawed hand waved carelessly. "Do not let it weigh heavy on your mind- you'll be instructed when you return."

Ryou didn't like the sly look on the cursed prince's face, but he surrendered himself to the facts and prepared to leave.

 _'I just hope this 'errand' doesn't turn into some sort of escapade.'_

Less than half an hour later, Ryou was riding on the back of a rowan stallion- one of the stable horses not affected by the curse. He had sufficient funds and supplies as he headed towards the small town of Tuiles.

The trip back into town was interesting, to say the least. Many people thought that young Ryou had been killed or kidnapped. The gossipers were rather shocked to see the happy and healthy young man who returned. He warded off their questions by stating that he was now indentured to a local lord. Through some simple exchanges, he gathered that his father was out of town on another excursion. But from the sounds of it, the older man understood what had transpired, and was not in fear for his son's life.

The apothecary was crowded, but Ryou was able to secure several packets of medicine for the ailing retainer. The proprietor gave him thorough instructions on administering the doses, as well as a few side-tips on treating what he suspected was 'a rather nasty case of the yearly flu.'

With the packets carefully concealed under his cloak, the pale boy looked around the bustling village. A familiar building caught his eye, and he smiled when he saw the thick smoke plumes rising from the many chimneys. He couldn't resist dropping by the bakery to see if his oldest friend was there. Sure enough, Anzu soon greeted him with an enthusiastic call and a (slightly painful) hug. The cheerful brunette was pleased to see him again. At first Anzu was rather distraught over his disappearance, but Ryou assured her that he was fine.

"I'm currently working for a young lord in a nearby town- I only came here because another servant fell ill and needs medicine." Ryou could never hide his feelings from his friends, and he smiled reassuringly. "I like being a retainer, and I feel like I'm finally doing something that I want to do. I can't stay long, but perhaps I'll be able to visit again sometime."

After another hug, Anzu promised to relay the message of his well-being to his father, before she waved good-bye. Ryou left the town, his satchel heavy with the medical supplies that would (hopefully) save Yugi's life. He couldn't help feeling encouraged and hopeful.

Unfortunately for the unwary retainer, he had no idea that his new lord was rather distrusting... nor was Ryou aware of the mystically ensorcelled orb hidden in the master's chambers...


	8. Chapter 8

The look of relief on Prince Yami's face upon seeing Ryou's parcels was priceless.

"Oh, thank heavens!" The conscious man seemed breathless as he rushed towards the cell's bars.

The white-haired adjutant quickly handed over the medical supplies to the very anxious prince.

Ryou hastily repeated the instructions to the taller captive, and Yami quickly began treating his fellow inmate. The beads of sweat rolling down Yugi's flushed face worried Ryou, but the shopkeeper had assured him that the medicines would work.

The pale retainer was not, however, expecting to suddenly face a full outburst from his beast-like lord. Yami had barely finished with Yugi's first treatment, when they heard the sound of loud footfalls approaching. Their was no mistaking the heavy sound of the cursed royal's steps. Ryou watched the stone staircase, and soon found himself staring into the eyes of an angry Beast.

" **You!"** Prince Bakura pointed accusingly at the white-haired manservant.

Ryou blinked in bewilderment. "Erm, is- is something wrong, my liege?"

" _Don't play at being the fool!_ You betrayed my trust!" The prince bellowed, his crimson eyes almost glowing with fury. "I told you that you weren't to waste time fraternizing with those nosy townspeople!"

"What-? But, I didn't!" Ryou frowned, his distress slowly changing into annoyance. "I got the medicine, sent a quick word to my father, and then left! I didn't stop anywhere else on the road!"

" _Then who_ _wa_ _s that girl?!_ "

"Girl?" Ryou was thrown off-balance. "What girl?"

"Don't you dare toy with me!" The enraged monarch hissed. "That brown-haired harlot you were caressing!"

Realization finally dawned on the fledgling retainer. His cocoa-tinted eyes narrowed slightly. "She's not a _harlot_ ; she's a friend! And I wasn't 'caressing her;' I was _hugging_ her! She was worried about me and I was telling her that I was alright!"

The Beast snorted in disbelief. "And yet, she's no relative of yours, am I correct?"

"No, she's not! Anzu is my dearest friend!" Ryou's voice was starting to match the prince's volatile tone. "She's always been kind to me, and she doesn't think I'm strange, or dense! She was my only friend growing up! She's like my sister! I'm not in love with her!"

The prince snorted. "I have eyes everywhere- and your actions would speak differently."

The little retainer had tears in his soft, hickory eyes. The beastly nobleman glowered as Ryou turned and fled up the staircase. But rather than running towards the main doors, the servant headed for his own room and slammed the door shut behind him.

The over-confident monarch snarled and stormed off to his master quarters.

Nearly half an hour passed, in which the other servants of the castle waited with baited breath. They tried to listen in at the doors of the Prince's and Ryou's bedrooms, but there were few sounds from either.

The Prince growled and paced around his room, occasionally kicking at the (non-cursed) furniture. He felt anxious and queasy... and possibly a few other emotions he couldn't place.

'Why do _I_ feel uncomfortable? I've never felt like this... and it's not my fault! I told him not to touch any harlots- er, well, so I didn't  say so, but still-!'

He huffed in anger- it was still there; this confusing, wretched feeling in his gut- it was unpleasant.

He didn't like it.

...so why wasn't he doing anything about it?

It took a good thirty more minutes of cursing and stomping, but the stubborn Beast finally ran out of excuses to spoon-feed himself. He grumbled lowly as he stalked down the hall to the 'perpetrator's' room. He placed a canine-like ear against the heavy door and listened. Bakura felt something twist his innards when he heard a rather distressing noise.

Ryou was lightly sobbing.

The Prince's crimson eyes widened. The boy was weeping so softly that the beast could barely hear him; even with his animal-like ears.

Before he realized what he was doing, the royal teen had already knocked on the door.

The proud monarch couldn't believe this- here he, Prince Bakura of the Western Lands, was _asking_ a _servant_ if he could enter a room in _his_ _own_ _castle_! But he was unnerved by the quiet teen's sobs.

"Hello?"

Prince Bakura froze. He honestly hadn't thought of what he was going to say.

"Hello? Jou? Is that you?"

"No, it's me." The ruler nervously rubbed the back of his white mane as he spoke. "Look, you... you didn't break any rules I set for you... so, yes... You will not receive any punishment."

...there was no response.

The beast scowled as he wondered what he was supposed to do. A sudden, horrid thought struck him.

What if Ryou tried to climb out a window and escape?

He felt his anxiety rising and he knocked on the door again. "Can... er, may I come in?"

The prince rarely asked anyone for anything- generally his 'requests' were, in truth, orders (regardless of how they were phrased). It was an awkward request, and he wasn't sure he'd gotten the words right. But the Beast was pleasantly surprised when he heard the lock click open.

A very downcast face appeared in the frame, before suddenly turning around. Ryou walked back to the bed and sat on top of the covers; clasping his hands together in self-comfort.

The part-nobleman followed, waiting for some sort of statement.

They both sat in silence for several moments, the massive frame of the Beast seated next to the slender youth.

Finally, the little villager sighed and rubbed his eyes with the back of one hand. "She's always been my best friend. I just... I just miss her. She was always so kind to me, even when nobody else was. She didn't call me names, or laugh in my face, or judge me..." The human boy looked blankly ahead, deep in thought. "It's not easy to find real friends like that. Truth be told, they're pretty rare."

The cursed monarch shuffled his feet in discomfort. He truly had no idea what to do or say right now.

He stayed tactfully silent as the retainer spoke.

"I don't miss my life in the village," Ryou admitted, "in fact, sometimes it was rather unpleasant. The only things that I _do_ miss are her and my father. But you know the worst thing?"

Prince Bakura stared, wholly uncertain if the question had been aimed at him or not.

"I feel horrible for saying this, but most of all... I'm upset because they don't really need me. I know my father is strong-hearted, and he should be fine on his own (er, so long as he knows I'm alright). And Anzu's pretty, and popular- I know there's at least one guy in the village who's crazy about her. She'll be busy with her other friends (and maybe a suitor) soon... I just hope that she'll think of me from time to time." The saddened boy laid backwards on the plush bed, and stared at the gilded ceiling. "I suppose that's selfish of me, though, to think that way."

"Not really." The cursed royal finally interjected. "Being selfish would mean you want _**all**_ of their attention- you want to share in their lives, not sequester them."

"Hmm... I suppose."

"So... she really is 'just a friend?'"

Ryou laughed, and Prince Bakura enjoyed the way his eyes sparkled for a second.

"No, like I said; she's more like a sister. Besides, her family's given us so many pastries that I think we qualify as relatives of some type, at least!"

"Pastries?"

The smaller male nodded, his mood slowly lifting. "Anzu's family runs the best bakery in town- everything they make is always fresh and delicious!" He trailed off, his eyes glazing over.

"You do realize that you're drooling?"

"Oh, sorry."

The manservant's words reminded the prince of his recent... misconduct. His face grew somber.

"Ryou."

"Yes, my lord?"

"I... I am sorry for what I said."

The kind boy only grinned. "You never had anything to fear, sire- but thank you."

The eavesdropping servants nearly fell over at that sentence.

Prince Bakura, the arrogant Lord of Millénaire Castle, had just _apologized_ to a _commoner_.

"What's gotten into the prince?" The purple dust-rag squeaked, clearly baffled.

The golden lantern chuckled. "I believe we've just seen the first glimpse of light reach our master."

Jou blinked at the sparkling lamp. "Eh? Wh'dya do to him, Mai?"

The lantern placed a metal 'arm' over her face. " _Ryou._ I'm talking about Ryou's light finally reaching the Prince's heart."

The fair-furred canine frowned. "But... Ryou's jus' a human. He doesn't glow or nothin,' does he?"

"She's not talking about an actual 'light' beam, you dumb mutt! She's using metaphors!" The dragon hissed at the dog.

"I-I know that!" Jou pouted and pulled back one paw, as if stung. "You don't always hafta treat me like I'm an idiot!"

The dragon snorted. "Jou, I knew you as a human. Rest assured that your intellect has not changed in the slightest even after our transmogrification."

The dog-boy's frown grew. "You're insultin' me again, aren't you?"

The dragon scoffed and spoke a little louder. "Hn- merely a speculative declaration, or simply a harsh truth- take it as you will."

There was a sudden burst of flame from the golden lantern. _"Will you two kindly be quiet?! Some of us are trying to listen in without being caught!"_

The abrupt outburst of fiery wrath silenced the bickering creatures.

"...sorry, Mai."

"My apologies, Lady Valentine."

But Mai's outburst was pointless, as it was clear that the Prince and his newest servant were wrapping up their conversation. The eavesdropping objects quickly scattered, returning their posts and various tasks. Yet the enchanted entities still had their full attention focused on the hallway door-frame.

The white-haired beast took his time leaving, but the servants could not hear the final words exchanged between the duo. But as the cursed prince slowly closed the door behind him, he was smiling in a puzzled-yet-pleased manner. The servants noticed the rare expression, and some of them shared knowing smirks.

"Oh, _that_ kinda light..." Jou murmured quietly to himself as he made his way back to the kitchen. He shook his furry head from side to side. "Leave it to those crazy aristocrats t' make a paragraph outta four letters..."


	9. Chapter 9

(A/N: Please be advised; this chapter may contain a bit more gore than usual. Enjoy at your own discretion).

The next day, after finishing his tasks, Ryou found himself once again enjoying the ground's stunning gardens. He relaxed as he strolled past the perfectly manicured plants. The day was sunny, with just enough breeze to flutter the colorful flower petals. The roses were particularly fragrant today, and he basked in the sweet scent of their blooms.

'So beautiful- huh?'

The naive manservant was nearing the outer edge of the path when he spotted something glinting just beyond the garden's borders. Although technically still part of the castle grounds, Prince Bakura had warned the unwary retainer that the forest beyond the garden walls was off-limits.

'How peculiar...' Ryou felt fascinated by the strange, silvery object lying just beyond the garden's edge. Unable to resist, the curious servant stepped off the pebbles and over the invisible boundary.

'I won't go far- it's rather close, and still on castle grounds. I shall only retrieve it and head back.' The youth mentally reasoned to himself as he passed between the eroded metal gates.

The silvery item was partly buried in the ground, and wild grasses had all but hidden it from view. Ryou curiously reached for the semi-submerged object. He slowly lifted the metal token, watching as years of dirt and brush fell off.

It was a very handsome pocket-watch. The intricate etchings on the outer case were beautiful. They seemed to depict a hunting party, riding on horseback through the woods. Ryou marveled at the delicate, intricate artwork. The glass covering the face of the mechanism was shattered, but the rest of the watch seemed fairly intact. Ryou was careful not to cut himself on the shards as he overlooked the forgotten relic.

"Beautiful..." He carefully lifted the rest of the object from the Earth. The metal chain made a 'clanging' noise as it banged against the pebbles and stones.

'It's so close to the castle grounds- could it have belonged to-'

*Crck.*

"Huh?" Ryou looked around, confused. "Is- is someone there?" The pale boy felt slightly worried. He could've sworn he heard a branch snapping, but the forest seemed perfectly sti-

" ** _GRAAAARGH!_ "**

A monstrous hulk suddenly burst through the trees and flew towards Ryou. It was a massive, brown bear, one of the Eurasian bruins that sometimes prowled the uninhabited regions of the country. And it was clearly set on making the manservant into its next meal.

The slight youth screamed as he twisted to dodge the brute's sabre-like claws. The black nails grazed his shoulder, ripping through the soft flesh. Ryou cried out as he struggled to make his way back to the castle grounds. He could hear the bear's foul, harsh breathing as he chased after the terrified boy. Ryou was nearly at the metal archway marking the garden entryway, but he could feel the heavy creature's footfalls.

And it was gaining on him.

'It's useless- I can't outrun the beast!' The bleeding youth whispered a silent prayer as he tried to escape. 'Please, let my ending be swift and devoid of suffering!'

There was a sudden, awful screeching from behind him. It sounded like the predator had stopped its chase. Despite his instincts, the retainer turned to look behind him.

"P-Prince Bakura!" Ryou gasped in surprise. The cursed royal was standing next to the giant bear, his forearm covered in blood. The brown behemoth continued letting out loud cries of fury and pain- its right eye was gone, replaced by only a bloody socket. The Prince shook his hand, and drops of scarlet flew onto the forest floor. His eyes seemed to be gleaming crimson, and his claws seemed elongated.

Enraged, the animal turned on the half-man, and slashed at his stomach. The giant bear was fast, but his bulk proved to be his undoing. With one well-timed jump, the prince avoided most of the damage and was able to land a deep blow into the bruin's thickly furred neck.

There was a moment of horrible gurgling, in which the beast teetered uncertainly, before falling to the forest floor. Its shaggy frame hit the Earth with a great *thud* that made the ground tremble.

Ryou could only stare in shock, hugging his injured shoulder and gasping for breath. "M-my Lord?!"

The beastly prince turned on the retainer, his fury clearly not yet abated.

" _ **A**_ _ **re**_ __ _ **you**_ _ **MAD**_ _ **?!"**_ He hissed, waving one bloody paw at the trees. "These woods have been left unattended for almost ten years!" There was a growing stain on the prince's front, showing where the bear had managed to slice into his torso. "I thought I made it clear that this forest is wild and dangerous- what would have happened had I not heard your cries?!"

Ryou shuffled awkwardly, trying not to let the pain his shoulder bother him. "I- I do apologize, my lord; I saw something strange and wished to investigate."

"Eh? What did you see?"

"Um, I found this-" the manservant lifted up the delicate timepiece to show his master, "-buried in the Earth just outside the garden gates."

Prince Bakura's eyes grew wide for a moment. Then the monarch turned around, his tone dull as he gave one order: "Leave it."

Ryou was baffled- surely such a handsome watch must be worth something-? "My lord?"

"That watch has no meaning to me anymore. It is a broken piece of rubbish. Leave it lie there." Ryou thought he heard a faint sigh from the powerful beast-prince. "Come. We must treat your wounds at the castle."

But as the prince began marching away, Ryou thoughtfully turned the broken timepiece over in his hand. He made a quick decision, and quietly slipped the damaged watch into his pocket before following his master.

As they strode back to the castle, the abashed retainer saw that the royal was struggling not to stumble.

"You're injured, my lord."

The wounded prince looked down at his bloodied garments and scowled. "It is of little consequence. My wounds will be treated soon enough."

"We should at least cover it first."

Ryou carefully wrapped the wound with his white pocket kerchief. The fabric was instantly stained by the beast's blood, but the retainer paid it no mind.

"...hm. Thank you." The cursed monarch remained thoughtfully quiet for the rest of their trip. Ryou thought it best if he didn't speak either, and the two made their way through the back doors of the palace.

There was, naturally, a great kerfuffle when a very bloodied Ryou and Prince Bakura suddenly staggered through the castle doors. Jou ran around, informing everyone what had happened (which, Sir Seto later remarked, was rather useless as Jou had no idea what had even happened). The various servants quickly converged on the great hall, seating the master and the human retainer in two separate chairs. Ryou could feel the soft cloths of the (non-cursed) fabrics being used to clean and dress his injuries. The Prince was protesting and almost refusing treatment.

The stone dragon-knight tried to direct the other servants while pacifying his lord. "Your highness, it really is vital that you submit to proper treatment-"

"None of that! I shall be fine on my own without your... your... molly-coddling!"

At first, it seemed as though the monarch was merely being stubborn. But then Ryou noticed that the prince seemed to twinge whenever he thought one of the servants was going to touch his wound.

'He's- afraid!' Ryou nearly gasped when he realized the real reason behind the prince's reluctance to be nursed. The slight cringing was ignored by the others, but Ryou got up and stumbled over to the other chair.

"Ryou?!" The movements of the ailing manservant surprised the beast-prince. "You shouldn't be moving about like that!"

But the stubborn youth didn't budge. "Your wound is shallow, but in a very bad place." He looked directly into the prince's deep red gaze. "It _needs_ to be treated."

"I require no such treatment!" The monarch snapped irritably, but Ryou ignored him and soaked one of the cloths in the warm, soapy water.

"Hold still, my lord."

"NO! Have you taken leave of your senses?! I've already informed you- I have no need for your nursing!"

The youth sighed and spoke more quietly, directly into the royal's wolf-like ear. "My lord... it will sting for a moment, but it will be far better and heal far faster with proper treatment."

"..." The prince's ears folded back against his head, but he didn't protest further. He only snarled, "do as you will" in a low tone.

Ryou carefully placed the cloth against the bleeding mess of the prince's trunk. The accursed ruler let out a pained hiss and a few curses, but his body soon relaxed. The warmth began to soothe his muscles, and Ryou very gently rubbed slow circles around the injured area.

"Ah..." The prince closed his eyes as the numbing antiseptics soaked in. Ryou let out a faint smile as he tended to his injured lord. He was truly fortunate today. His gaze turned more sober as he looked up at the resting ruler.

"Um, your majesty?"

The tired prince only grunted in acknowledgment.

"T-thank you. For saving me, earlier."

Two crimson eyes opened in full surprise. It was not often that Prince Bakura received genuine gratitude from others.

"You are welcome."

Ryou's face grew a little chagrined as he added, "um, I also promise to not leave the gardens again."

"That's... good..." The prince's voice was fading, and the retainer looked up to realize that the prince was falling asleep. The other servants quickly made their way back to their posts, filling out of the large room. Soon only Ryou was left to wait drowsily in the other chair, while his exhausted rescuer slumbered on.


	10. Chapter 10

(A/N: Sorry for the short chapter; I'll try to post the next one sooner. Thanks for reading!)

Two days later, Ryou found himself searching the castle for the canine courier. The prince was still insisting that the healing retainer keep to only 'non-physical labors.' So Ryou was tasked with minor errands, such as finding the excitable blonde upon Sir Seto's request.

"Jou? Are you up here?"

He carefully tread across the long, red carpet.

"Jou, Seto wants to see you- Jou?"

He noticed that the door was partially open, and he could barely hear a faint noise coming from the other side.

'Oh no... if Jou wandered into the forbidden wing the Prince might get mad... I hope he hasn't broken anything...'

The un-cursed boy walked cautiously down the hall. The heavy doors of the western wing looked intimidating, and it seemed like the carvings of gargoyles and knights were glaring down at him.

The vocalizations grew louder, and Ryou recognized them as a lone voice.

"Jou?" He called out quietly, hoping Prince Bakura wouldn't hear. "Jou, please, you really shouldn't be in there. Come on out."

But as the white-haired youth grew closer and closer to the doors, he noticed something odd. For one thing, the voice was quite low- much lower than Jou's rapid barks.

Secondly, the voice wasn't speaking.

One door was slightly opened, and he nervously pushed it forward. He peered inside the room.

Ryou felt his jaw nearly drop.

A pale figure stood in the center of the room- he had his head raised and his mouth open, forming the sounds that Ryou had heard.

That figure was the Prince... and he was singing.

His voice was low, but smooth and strong. Every note flowed gracefully from his lips. The white-haired retainer was completely awe-struck. He would never have expected such a coarse lord to have such a lovely singing voice.

Ryou was astonished.

It was a slow, almost sorrowful song- but there was an underlying tone of loyalty and longing. The younger of the two nearly gasped at the powerful emotions coming from the vocalist.

When the piece was over, Ryou couldn't resist clapping in awestruck appreciation.

The prince snapped his head towards the applause and glared furiously. He hadn't realized he had an audience.

The Beast was all but enraged. He felt humiliated to be overheard doing something so... maiden-like.

"Get. Out."

But the boy didn't move- he was still in awe. His eyes were wide and his jaw was slightly open.

"My lord... your voice..." The young villager was blushing heavily- "...i-it's quite beautiful." His breath was nearly taken, and he couldn't think clearly- his mind had already drifted off on the romantic notes from before.

The Prince paused. "You... liked it?"

The teenaged servant nodded, suddenly very shy.

But the man-beast's face twisted into a scowl. "You're lying."

Ryou's daze started to fade. "My lord?"

"You're _lying_." He hissed accusingly. "You're just trying to curry my favor."

The other boy looked hurt. "My lord, I have no reason to curry your favor. I have everything I need."

Prince Bakura's eyes narrowed, but his frown lessened. "Oh? What about money? Freedom? Do you truly desire nothing?"

The villager faltered. "I, I desire things, my lord; but not those things. I swore my life to yours, and I intend to keep my oath. As for money, what use would I have for it? A retainer such as myself is provided for by his master, yes?"

"You could buy things with it. A large house. Precious treasures. Women."

Ryou suddenly glared back, disapproval written all over his face. "I don't believe in 'buying' people. And as for a large home and treasures; I already have those."

The cursed Prince snorted. "These treasures are not _yours._ They belong to me."

The manservant frowned and folded his arms. "They may not be _mine_ , but I can still enjoy them anytime I like, yes? Unless you plan to blindfold me all day so I cannot view the carvings or the paintings?"

The slight sarcasm at the end of his speech threw the Prince off-guard.

'Somehow... his will never ceases to amaze me...'

Bakura snorted, his expression turning from irritated to sly. "Hmm, on that point I really have no choice but to agree with you- you're certainly clumsy enough without a blindfold."

"What?!" Ryou flushed again, his frown changing into a pout. "I'm not that graceless!"

The royal teen smirked. "Oh-ho? And pray tell, who broke the blue butter-dish yesterday?"

Ryou's pout grew, but it only looked adorable to the amused prince.

"J-Jou ran into me! It wasn't my fault!"

"Alright- then what of the little gold-and-white vase on the pedestal outside the dining hall?"

"You... you knew about that?" The servant's face fell. "But- how did you know _ **I**_ broke it?"

The Prince chuckled. "Oh, I knew the vase was broken- but I didn't know _who_ did it." He gave a playful grin. "And now I do."

"What?! You tricked me!" Ryou gasped, his fully-human face becoming cuter than should be possible.

"Oh, rest assured, little servant- it wasn't a challenge." Prince Bakura sniggered triumphantly.

Ryou's face grew redder than a strawberry. "You... you cretin!"

"Ouch, I'm wounded! The pain-! Please, spare me your piercing criticisms!" The creature held up his hand-paws in mock pleading.

The other male stuck his tongue out. "Well, it would serve you right! Just because I've tripped a few times doesn't mean I'm as bad as Jou-!" Ryou gasped. "Oh! I forgot! Jou! I'm supposed to be looking for him!"

"Jou? Why?"

"Sir Seto wanted to see him about something- I'm not sure what."

The Beast waved a heavy paw. "Relax. Seto's certain to have found the dog by now. Don't forget his wings- with those, he's faster than the rest of us."

"Oh." Ryou watched as Bakura started moving towards the doors.

"It's nearly time for the mid-day meal- we should head down to the dining hall."

The manservant nodded and followed after his master. The pair started to walk towards the hall, when Ryou hesitated.

"M-my Master? Um, could I- if you... should you ever-" The polite retainer began blushing as he stumbled over his words.

The Prince raised an eyebrow- he was baffled by the boy's wavering. "Should I ever-?"

Finally the servant gave a heavy gulp and steadied his tone. "Um, should my liege ever desire an audience for his musics..." here Ryou's face reached the warmth of a wildfire- "...I would be very grateful if he would allow me to partake."

Two crimson eyes fully opened in shock before relaxing contentedly. The royal grinned as they pushed open the dining hall doors together.

"I would be most pleased to grant that request."

Sir Seto noticed the faint smiles on the white-haired latecomer's faces, but decided not to comment. He'd caught Jou digging through the kitchen stores, and couldn't wait to inform his lord of the blonde's wrongdoings.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day was exceptionally quiet in the castle. Prince Bakura was still resting, tired from his battle with the bear. The cursed royal had also ordered that Ryou was not to engage in any physical labor, either. Though the manservant was not badly injured, he remained obediently passive as his shoulder mended.

This afforded an opportunity for the bandaged servant to visit his two wild-haired friends in the dungeon. Yugi was already doing far better- his breathing and pallor were almost normal, and he was eating well. Despite the improvements, Yami insisted that his retainer remain in a reclined position with minimal movements. It seemed a bit silly, and Yugi looked rather embarrassed at times. But the imprisoned royal was just as stubborn as his cousin, and did not budge.

"You have my deepest gratitude, dear Ryou." The prince nodded solemnly as he looked over his recovering servant. "You have saved Yugi's life." He turned his deep, magenta-toned eyes towards the pale retainer. "My memory is long. I will repay you as soon as I am able."

But Ryou only shook his head. "There is no need- I am only aggrieved that Prince Bakura has yet to see that you are innocent. I cannot fathom why he feels you should be confined."

The jailed nobleman gave a low sigh. "Truth be told, my cousin has always been a bit... _spiteful_ towards our side of the family. I believe our punishment may stem from his feelings of bitterness and jealousy."

Ryou frowned, a bit confused. "Bitterness and jealousy?"

Yami gave a solemn nod. "My grandfather was a great war general, and he amassed many riches before my elder brother was born. But then my father passed away, and my grandfather had to resume the throne. My elder brother, Atem, was supposed to become the next ruler (when he came of age), but..."

Yugi gently placed a hand on his master's shoulder, silently encouraging him. The prince gave his servant a grateful nod before continuing his tale. "But then there was another war- the 'War of the Mines'."

The paler retainer gasped in horror. Ryou had heard of the vicious battles that had claimed the lives of so many Western peoples.  
The Prince's face fell as he elaborated. "As you likely know, half a decade ago, several of the Eastern kingdoms united together under one banner. They had formed a violent coalition with one purpose- to drive the Western settlements back beyond the current borders." The tired royal shook his head as he spoke. "They were a formidable force, both bloodthirsty and shrewd. Their ruthless leader, King Sangaire, planned their movements well. Most of the fighting took place near mines of Nulark- the largest source of our country's iron. If the Eastern alliance had overthrown the Nulark peoples, they could have claimed the mines, and all would have been lost."

Despite his liege's protests, Yugi sat up, this time placing both hands on his prince's shoulders.

"...it was clear that reinforcements would not arrive from the other kingdoms in time to save the mines... In desperation, my brother bravely led a group of our own knights to stop the inflow of Eastern soldiers. It was an impossible battle, but..." here the prince's voice cracked slightly, "...the _delay_ allowed for other troops from the South to catch up. The Easterners were soon defeated, but at a great cost."

Ryou nodded solemnly. He had heard of the horrible carnage at Nulark.

"They left none alive... my only brother's life was lost... and all of our kingdom fell to sorrow." A single tear slid down the young prince's face, only to be carefully brushed away by his aid. The dejected royal muttered a soft, "thank you, Yugi," before continuing. "Despite his sorrow, my grandfather knew that there was much work to be done. He boldly put aside his grief in order to help those most afflicted by the war. The conflict had left many lands torn apart by battle, and they needed help recovering their infrastructures and governance.

Yet, with my brother dead, my grandfather could not leave the kingdom; so he asked Yugi and myself to beseech my cousin for aid. We took a small party and arrived here, at Millénaire Castle, shortly before Bakura was cursed."

The newer retainer blinked in confusion. "Surely he did not refuse?"

"Oh, he agreed to consider sending aid- in exchange for mining rights, of course. Ever the altruistic noble." Yami added sarcastically. "Little did my greedy cousin know that his comeuppance was already marching towards him..."

"Then, something followed?" Ryou felt himself becoming transfixed by the dark story.

Both of the captives nodded in almost mirrored motion. "Yes- the next night, a great and terrible thunderstorm set upon the land. The winds seemed to be screaming as they drove the bitter rain against the castle stones. The lightning flashed so often, that it almost appeared to be daytime. And the entire forest seemed to sway back and forth, as though the very woods themselves were alive and restless."

Ryou's eyes grew wide- he could picture the dreadful tempest.

"Yet in the midst of the fierce storm, two strangers approached the heavy castle gates. They were foreign-looking, with dark skin and long, purple robes. Their faces were hidden, but they claimed to be nothing more than innocent travelers. They asked to speak with the lord of the castle. And when he finally met them, they asked for shelter from the biting wind and the freezing rain."

The pale retainer could guess the royal's reply. "Ah... and I'm guessing Prince Bakura refused?"

Prince Yami nodded again. "Yes. He was infuriated by the disturbance, and called the travelers 'hare-brained' for even trying to get through such a storm. He insisted that he wasn't gullible enough to take in two 'water-logged strays' for nothing."

"They might have been assassins in disguise!" Yugi helpfully chimed in. Ryou thought he heard Yami mutter something like 'that would hardly surprise _me_ ' before resuming his narrative. "Eh-hem- so the smaller of the visitors started pleading, insisting that they would repay him. But when the prince saw their 'token' of repayment, he laughed. It was an old scepter; a tarnished staff of antique gold with an odd symbol at the top.

He mocked their offering and rejected them. But just as he ordered the castle doors to be closed, there was a flash of purple lightning from between the two, and they began laughing. The two figures then raised their arms in symmetry, and began chanting in the dark tongue of the ancients. And the prince realized his mistake, and saw that they were truly _sorcerers_."

"Oh my." Ryou gasped, fully entranced.

"Yes, and the two enchanters were greatly offended by my cousin's manners (or lack thereof). So they set a curse upon the entire castle and its inhabitants, turning them into strange creatures, and erasing most of the townspeople's memories of this wretched place."

"Wow... so... did they even step inside the castle?"

The wild-haired monarch shook his head. "They did not truly need shelter- their robes were already magicked to keep them dry. No, it was merely a test- they had heard of my cousin's harshness, and apparently they felt that some dire punishment was in order."

'I wonder if they called up the storm as well?' Ryou pondered silently to himself.

"Though he has never been pleasant, my cousin's demeanor has become more and more like a wild beast since his vexation." Yami scowled as he tapped against one of iron prison bars. "It would not surprise me if he is taking his meat raw these days."

The un-jailed retainer scrunched up his face in disgust. "I have seen his dinners being sent up from the dining hall- I assure you; the meat is never bloody."

"Hmph. Be that as it may, he is even more unstable, and less trustworthy. You need to be wary." Yami stepped slightly closer to the bars, speaking in a serious tone. "Listen- I have heard many things during my diplomatic travels, and there are only two ways to undo a sorcerer's curse. The first option is to kill the caster- which in this case, would mean successfully assailing two skilled necromancers."

Ryou shuddered at the thought- the foreign magic-wielders sounded dangerous. "And the second method?"

"-Is generally left for the victim to figure out on his or her own." Yugi finished factually.

"Yes- which is often considered part of the curse." The slender prince supplemented. "This provides a bit of psychological torment for the afflicted- they know they can cure themselves, but it is only by doing something they find particularly challenging."

"Challenging?" Ryou frowned. 'What on Earth could a wealthy, young Prince find challenging?'

"That is all that I know." Yami sat back down, now side-by-side with his own retainer. "The specifics of the second method depend on the victim, of course. Yugi and I have often spoken of this matter, and we agree that it is highly unlikely that the sorcerers will ever return."

Ryou felt his stomach tilt slightly sideways. "Which means..."

Yami nodded, his face solemn. "Which means that we must hope that my... _beloved_ cousin can both  find one of his biggest weaknesses... and then openly conquer it."

Though neither spoke aloud, both Yugi and Ryou exchanged very anxious looks at this statement.

Prince Bakura did **not** seem the type to welcome suggestions of self-improvement.


	12. Chapter 12

The next evening, Ryou was surprised to find the castle's golden-haired messenger waiting for him outside his room. Apparently the canine-human had a directive for the retainer from Prince Bakura.

"Eh?" Two hickory-toned eyes blinked in surprise. "Jou, you have a message... for me?"

The blonde dog-boy nodded eagerly. His tail was waving in spastic circles as he struggled not to run in circles. Ever since the pale servant saved Yugi's life, Jou had a certain fondness for the full-human.

"Yep! The prince wants to see ya right away! He's waiting by the upper East Wing landing!"

But Ryou felt rather bewildered by this request- usually he was just given orders directly by Sir Seto or (occasionally) the royal himself. "Um, and did Prince Bakura perchance say _why_ he wanted me to meet him there?"

But the cursed courier only shrugged and replied, "No clue!" before dashing off towards the main foyer.

'Odd...' The bemused youth could only watch as the overly-eager hybrid disappeared down the hall. 'I wonder what's in the East Wing...'

Most of the doors on the upper East Wing were not locked, which meant Ryou was free to explore them at his leisure. He wasn't sure what would be worthy of notice- the only thing he remembered in particular was a rather strange painting on one of the sitting room walls...

'Well, best not keep his majesty waiting...' The curious adjutant closed the white door behind him as he left his room. It had been several weeks since Ryou's 'retention' began. The peasant boy was now fairly familiar with the layout of Millénaire Castle, and he easily made it to the East Wing entrance. Sure enough, the cursed prince was waiting for him right off the stairway. The wild-looking ruler was leaning against the luxurious marble railing. He seemed to be deep in thought, and didn't directly acknowledge the summoned servant's presence.

"Er, my lord?" The manservant cautiously called out to the distracted aristocrat. "You- wished to see me?"

The man-beast shook his white-furred head before nodding once. He stepped forward, and carefully guided the retainer over to a small alcove further along the Eastern wing walls. "Yes, and what I am about to tell you is to be repeated to _**no-one**_ \- understand?"

The lower-class youth nodded earnestly.

"The time has come for you to repay your debt."

Ryou nearly swallowed upon hearing those words. He'd almost forgotten that he'd promised a special favor in exchange for aiding the once-ailing prisoner, Yugi. "Um, what would you request, your highness?"

"I grow weary of my curse." The ensorcelled Prince Bakura scowled in frustration. He held out his enlarged hands, glowering at the large claws adorning each digit. He flexed the fingers, watching as the cruel claws glistened in the midday light. "I have spent far too many months lurking about my own castle as a hideous beast. This blasted enchantment _must_ have a solution! I know there are many books that speak of witchcraft and sorcery." He turned to stare at the waiting retainer. " **You** will help me find and read those books, taking note of _anything_ related to this curse."

Ryou blinked, not fully certain he'd understood the prince's summons. "Can- can you not read, my lord?"

"I was cursed while I was still under tutelage." The royal admitted, his tone uncomfortably strained. "My tutor did not live in the castle; he only came by the first four days of the week. He was away when the spell was cast."

Ryou nodded solemnly. "I take it he wasn't affected?"

The pale monarch shrugged. "I can only guess... we never saw him again." Prince Bakura let out a faint huff. "Most of the townsfolk grew terrified of this castle after that- there were rumors of 'a dark shadow magic' overtaking the estate. No one would even step up to the gates."

The un-cursed boy frowned. 'That explains why no one really remembers the castle... they've either forgotten, or they're afraid.' "Hmm..." the modest peasant put one finger on his chin. "There is a bookstore in my village, but it's not very large." Ryou's face scrunched up in thought. "I can remember some of the books on magic- but most of them were only theoretical or historical accounts." He looked despondently at the cursed royal. "I only know of two other towns with book shops, and they are both a bit smaller than my own... do you know of another place for finding rare books?"

The sovereign youth seemed rather amused. "I see that you have been true to your word."

"Eh?" Ryou blinked. "My lord?"

The white man-creature sighed. "Never mind. Follow me."

The obedient attendant followed his liege down past the alcove. They continued along the left end of the hall, until they stopped in front of a pair of very large, white doors. Ryou remembered that these were the only locked doors on the wing.

Bakura pulled a set of keys out of his black breeches.

"Seto and I keep this room locked, so Jou can't get in." He frowned when he saw Ryou suppressing a giggle. "And just _what_ do you find so humorous?"

"Well, I was just thinking... maybe you and Seto should lock _every_ room in the castle, then." Ryou suggested impishly.

The taller male smirked in echoed amusement as he found the right key. "Hm- not a bad idea."

The prince turned the old passkey, and the doors opened with a loud creak. Ryou gasped in awe at the massive room now disclosed before him.

It was a library.

However, this library was nothing like the small bookshops Ryou once loved.

No; this library was absolutely _**extraordinary**_ \- shelves and shelves and shelves of books lined the ornate walls. The rows reached upwards, stretching nearly to the enormous ceiling, and several ladders were placed around the room. Giant cathedral windows provided ample lighting for any and all reading purposes. Each pane of carefully crafted glass was topped with a beautiful stained-glass carving of a cerise rose with three leaves.

The shy village youth felt his jaw go slack as he took in the opulent assemblage. The enormous space had clearly been designed with literary tendencies in mind- there were several pulpit-like stands for examining heavy folios, and many lanterns and candles. Even the massive stone fireplace was decorated with engravings of old tomes. The Olympian-sized walls were further covered in majestic paintings and carvings- the floor was covered by a plush, ruby-colored rug and the furniture was made of what looked to be a luxurious combination of red leather and lambskin.

Ryou simply stood in the entryway, not caring that he was probably forgetting to breathe. The infinite stretch of materials and extravagant décor was overwhelming. Even when he had toured King Solomon's castle he had never seen his royal library. For Ryou, the shock of seeing such a massive collection of invaluable books was breathtaking.

...Perhaps a little _too_ breathtaking.

The Beast turned to watch the boy's expression, only to see him just as he began falling.

"Eh? Ryou?!" He easily caught the pale form before the boy could touch the floor. "Ryou? Wake up! Oh... cr*p."

A few moments (and some well-stocked smelling salts) later, the manservant was back to full consciousness. His jaw, however, remained open as he stepped inside the wondrous atheneum.

"T-this... this is the grandest, most marvelous book depository I've ever seen..." The awe-struck peasant mumbled as he moved about the dusty room. He held back a sneeze as he stepped across the unkempt carpet. Every movement by Ryou and the prince seemed to stir up a new cloud of dust particles.

Ryou looked around at the heavily-coated surfaces. "Does Sir Seto not use this room often? It seems like most of the collection has been untouched for years."

"Sir Seto has his own small collection of tomes, which he keeps in his room. I doubt anyone has been in here since my mother passed... she was most enamored with the botany section." The prince's face fell slightly as he voiced the last words.

"Ah... my apologies; I did not wish to bring up bad memories."

"Tch." The man-creature scoffed in faux-indifference. "The past is the past. I seek to change the future."

"Still... it seems a shame to waste all these beautiful books... I can't stand the sight of so many pages being neglected." Ryou admitted.

Prince Bakura grinned. "I must confess; there is a third key to this room- which is currently sitting, unused, in storage. Once you have found the book that will lead me to my cure, you will be welcome to use the library anytime you wish."

"Really?!" Ryou gasped out excitedly. The honest response amused the prince, but the retainer quickly realized just how eager he'd sounded. Embarrassed by his own enthusiasm, the bookish servant turned his head sideways before adding, "...um..I mean, 'thank you, sire'."

The monarch didn't comment, and the two soon reached the center of the depository. The lavish fireplace had been carved out of the very castle wall, and a rather plush sofa sat a few feet away from the hearth. It looked like a wonderful spot to curl up, and read for hours and hours...

Ryou turned to the Prince, knowing that he probably hadn't even begun to search through the collection (what with his concealed illiteracy). The kind youth tactfully asked, "so- were there any books you were thinking of checking next?"

"No- you can just pick one." The beast-prince's order was undemanding; almost like a suggestion.

Then the cursed man blinked- as soon as he'd finished his sentence, a whitish blur had appeared on the opposite side of the room. Ryou was flying from one end of the library to the other- he was moving faster than Jou after the dog had gotten into the gardener's hot peppers! The bookish retainer quickly gathered a large stack of tomes and began sorting through them with great enthusiasm.

Ryou stared curiously at the different subjects printed on the books' spines. "These aren't really in order, are they?"

"Pfth. Hell no."

The studious boy made a mental note to go over the collection and see if he couldn't find some sort of order to correctly arrange the books. 'But for now...'

Ryou finally pulled out three titles and asked which one his master would prefer. They were all rather macabre, and the prince chose a book on grisly and (suspectedly) supernatural war crimes of the last century. Bakura chuckled inside, thinking that the retainer had only picked the gory titles to curry favor with him. The beast was baffled, then, when the boy actually sounded _excited_ as he read aloud the gruesome stories. In fact, when they got to certain chapters, Ryou ended up adding his own information from other books he'd read.

"Oh, and here it says 'Vlad the Impaler' was married at a young age; but we know now that he was at least 23, so that's somewhat subjective..."

The prince soon came to realize that the young man was truly fascinated with the same subjects that he himself preferred. The royal family had been disgusted when Bakura had bought the tomes; dark magic was hardly considered a suitable topic for aristocratic discussion. Yet he was amazed how such a polite, simpering commoner could also be engrossed in those same books. Both of the white-haired youths were gladdened to discover their similar interests, and they began to spend more and more time in the library. Soon it had evolved that nearly every evening after supper, the pale pair would both meet in front of the fireplace. Ryou would usually choose a book on either infamous unnatural crimes, or else studies on the dark side of the occult. And he would read aloud for hours to the cursed lord.

The Beast-prince would sit next to him on the rich velvet cushions, and would listen eagerly as the un-bewitched boy read aloud. Ryou's voice was melodic, and he had a talent for interesting inflections. And Prince Bakura soon found himself enjoying their 'story-time' sessions more and more.

Occasionally, Ryou gave the Prince minor lessons in reading, but truth be told; he almost didn't want the Master to learn. He wanted to read to him, every night, in front of the fireplace, just enjoying the gratifying company of someone who finally understood him (or at least some small part of him).

Little did he know, the ensorcelled Prince was holding the very same thoughts himself.


	13. Chapter 13

Ryou smiled as he gathered up the last of the dustbin accumulations. He had just been sweeping the upper Eastern hall, which was where most of the castle's servants resided. 'A rather splendid job, if I say so myself.' The young man nodded approvingly to himself as he surveyed the spotless foyer. 'Hmm? But what's this...' He was just about to leave when he noticed something unusual just outside of Sir Seto's personal quarters. Ryou stepped towards the oddity, curious as to why one of the stone bricks was slightly mismatched in shape. The same piece was also slightly off-color- the rest of the hall was covered in slate-grey stones, but this one small rectangle was a lighter shade. The curious retainer gently poked at the masonry, and was surprised when the object started shifting.

'Sir Seto is notoriously strict... why would there be a loose brick right outside his room, when none of the other castle areas have such a defect?' There was a very faint glimpse of something ivory-toned, and Ryou prodded a bit more, coaxing the stone to shift.

'And it looks like there's something behind it...' Two pale fingers reached behind the brick and carefully pulled out a small piece of canvas. Ryou's eyes widened as he stared at the mysterious artwork- it was a detailed, miniature portrait of a young boy. He seemed to only be a couple of years old, but he had very clever eyes. His face was set in a wide smile, and he had a messy head of raven-colored hair.

'Who on Earth is that?' Ryou knew that none of the other castle adjutants were much younger than himself, and he didn't remember hearing of anyone with black hair prior to the curse...

Baffled by the secret painting, Ryou carefully placed the portrait in his upper shirt pocket and set off to find the castle's resident courier.

Jou was currently dozing outside the kitchen, evidently waiting for the dinner scraps to be tossed out.

"Jou. Jou?" Ryou gently tapped the sleeping dog's side until he awoke.

Dazed, the golden canine glanced about for a moment before recognizing his friend. "Eh? Wha? Ryou? Hey, don'cha know you're supposed to let sleepin' dogs lie?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Jou; I didn't mean to-"

But the courier just smirked and waved one paw in nonchalance before sitting up. "Nah, I'm just teasing ya. S'alright. So, what's on your mind?"

"Jou, Sir Seto..." The human retainer began awkwardly, "er, he doesn't have any _children_ , does he?"

"Children?!" Jou snorted, nearly guffawing at the thought. "No way- that stuck-up fool wouldn't know a pick-up line if it bit him right on his stoney behind! Besides, he's only a year older than myself- I doubt he could'a had a kid before the curse took effect."

Ryou put one hand up to his chin in confusion. "I see... but that doesn't really answer my question."

Jou's blonde, floppy ears perked up in inquiry. "Eh? An' what question is that?"

The un-cursed manservant frowned as he slowly took out the canvas piece. "I found this portrait of a young boy hidden behind a stone outside Sir Seto's room... do you recognize him?"

Jou's honey-toned eyes seemed to water as he lowered his head. His voice was low as he dejectedly admitted: "yeah... that's Mokuba."

" _Mokuba?_ "

The cursed dog nodded sadly. "Mokuba Kaiba. He's Sir Seto's li'l brother."

"His... brother?" Ryou blinked, not understanding why he hadn't met this 'Mokuba.' "Then, why was he not..."

"Cursed?" The golden canine shook his head. "Mokuba didn' live here in the castle- he was too young to be a retainer, so he lived back in his and Seto's hometown. He stayed behind while Seto trained for knighthood- they had an aunt who looked after 'em after their folks both passed away."

"Oh, wow..." The sympathetic boy felt his own eyes tearing up for the separated siblings. "I would never have guessed... I mean, not to be rude, but they really don't look much alike."

Jou only shrugged. "Eh, from what I understand, Mokuba looks like his mother, and Seto takes after their father."

"Oh."

The light-colored dog shook his head sadly. "Yeah... he's Sir Seto's only living family, an' they were really close when they were young. Even when he became a knight and had to travel a lot, Kaiba always made sure to visit Mokuba whenever he came back."

The paler teen was reluctant to ask his next question. "...what happened to him?"

The dog seemed to shrug. "We don' really know... I'm guessin' he's still living with his aunt, maybe doin' some school stuff. I'm sure Kaiba misses him like crazy, but he's probably afraid his brother will be scared a' him now that he's a- er, a dragon."

Ryou had to admit, he wasn't sure how a young boy would deal with the knowledge that his elder sibling had been cursed into a massive gargoyle-like creature.

The retriever leaned in closer to the human's ear. "He doesn' want anyone to know, but every year on Mokuba's birthday Seto locks himself in his quarters and sobs. I accidentally heard him once- it was horrible."

"Oh wow..."

Jou nodded in matching sympathy. "I met him a few times, back when he'd try an' sneak onto the castle grounds to visit his brother. He was a good kid- I'd like to see him again too. Or at least know that he's doin' alright." The crestfallen canine let out a sigh as he looked towards the nearest window.

Ryou's eyes narrowed, and gave a determined huff. "That settles it. Jou? I'm going to need your help."

"Eh?!"

Three days later, Seto was out on the castle grounds, just observing the outer wall. Many vines had built up over the years, and they were slowly eating away at the mortared surface. 'We really should consider re-caulking that upper ledge... I must bring it up with the prince as soon as-'

A voice suddenly rang out over the quiet grounds. "Seto?"

The dragon-like being felt his heart rhythm falter. 'No... no, I'm hallucinating...'

"Seto? Is- is that really you?"

The winged beast turned around, staring in disbelief at the young man looking back at him. There was no mistaking those sharp, grey eyes or that wild, black hair.

"M-Mokuba?" The stone creature's jaw dropped as the one person he knew he would likely never see again... began running towards him.

"SETO!"

The dragon's blue eyes began tearing as he felt the raven-haired youth's arms wrapping around him.

"Mokie..."

The cursed knight awkwardly returned the embrace, carefully ensuring that his claws weren't digging into his brother. Meanwhile the unexpected visitor was sobbing as he hugged the stone-like creature.

"I missed you _so much!_ Why didn't you ever try and find me?!"

The older brother ducked his granite-like head, clearly embarrassed. "Honestly, I... thought that I would terrify you. Seeing how my physique has changed so... drastically."

Mokuba seemed to blink in disbelief before turning towards the retainer who'd let him in the castle. "Jou? Is Seto made of _actual_ stone, or is he something else?"

The dog was currently sitting on his rump, just watching the two brothers with a happy gaze. He was surprised by the traveler's random question.

"Eh? Oh, uh; I'm not sure- but he can't be _all_ stone 'cuz he can move an' fly."

"Oh good." * _THWA_ _CK_ _!_ *

"Argh! Mokuba, why did you _do_ that?!" The blue-eyed dragon-knight rubbed the top of his head where he'd been hit.

"That's for not at least _trying_ to tell me what happened!" Mokuba stared emotionally at his older brother. "It doesn't matter how crazy your story it is; if it means seeing you again I'd believe _anything!_ " The boy was tearing up again, and the dragon wrapped his large wings carefully around him.

His firm voice grew surprisingly tender. "I'm so sorry Mokie. I should have tried... but I didn't want you to be afraid, or worried..." The hard creature sighed heavily. "Please, don't be angry with me; I only wanted what I thought best for you."

The younger brother nodded into the creature's solid chest. "I know. But you can still really be a fool at times."

The dragon gave a faint chuckle as he admonished his sibling. "And I'm certain you're still a mischievous little imp."

Mokuba gave a slightly unnerving grin as he confirmed. "Oh, I've pulled some _great_ pranks since you've left!"

Seto sighed and shook his heavy head. "And how _is_ poor Aunt Rika?"

"She's fine- I mean, her hair's back to brown, now."

Seto looked like he was going ask, but then thought better of it. 'No need to spoil the moment by chastising him... though we certainly _will_ be having a discussion later...' But then an odd thought drifted to the front of his mind, and the ensorcelled knight looked at his sibling questioningly. "That reminds me- how on Earth did you find the castle again? The curse was supposed to erase the memories of its location from anyone who knew."

"Oh! Well, I guess it worked, because I couldn't remember where it was... but Ryou asked a friend of his in the village to gather any information she could find on my address- and then they sent me a letter and map once they found out where I was!"

"'They'?"

Mokuba nodded in confirmation. "Yep, Jou helped too!"

The crazy dog was no longer able to contain his excitement, and he began running in circles, overjoyed at the sight of his dragon friend reunited with his little brother.

"Jou."

Jou finally stopped, tilting his head in adorable confusion. "Nyeh?"

The cursed Templar hesitated for a moment, before nodding. "...Thanks."

The blonde's tail started wagging even faster. "Aw, you know I'd do anything for you guys!"

Meanwhile, Ryou had observed most of the commotion from behind one of the stone garden pillars. The newest retainer had held back, to give the pair (well, trio, really) some privacy. He only stepped forwards after hearing Jou's acceptance of Kaiba's appreciation.

"Perhaps Mokuba would like to rest inside the castle? I asked the chef to prepare some snacks for us all..."

Both Jou and Mokuba's eyes lit up at the mention of snacks, and the four males all went inside the palace. Ryou could easily see why Jou liked the black-haired youth; Mokuba was a very kind boy, with a wit to match. He seemed to already be rather good friends with Jounouchi. The two soon ended up talking about all that had happened in the days following the castle's magical transformation.

Jou was currently regaling the others with stories of Sir Seto's first days as a dragon-knight. "Oh, and then the _next_ day he went to try on some old armor, 'cuz he said 'a knight should always be prepared, wizard's curse be damned'- an' his head got stuck in the helmet! We couldn' get it off for three days- he had to eat through the visor, an' sleep-"

"Enough chatter, mutt." Kaiba actually looked rather embarrassed by Jou's stories, but Mokuba was certainly enjoying them.

Indeed, the younger brother kept laughing as the dog-boy treated him with all sorts of amusing narratives regarding the incidents that had occurred since they had all been cursed. And despite his embarrassment, Seto seemed to be genuinely smiling through most of their little journey.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning, Mokuba eagerly asked his ensorcelled sibling for a tour of the massive castle. The dragon-like knight readily obliged, and Jou offered to come along (much to Seto's chagrin). Ryou chuckled as the trio went off, the two younger males already conversing animatedly. Jou seemed to truly enjoy spending time with the brothers... although Sir Seto's reputation would likely be slightly bruised after a few more of the dog-boy's stories.

Ryou allowed himself another laugh as he returned to his sweeping. 'I do wonder what other tales Jou will share with Mokuba...'

Barely an hour had passed, when the white-haired retainer heard a strange set of sounds echoing up from the dungeons. It sounded like the beginnings of a heated argument.

"Oh dear..." Ryou swiftly made his way down the cold, stone steps. As soon as he reached the dungeon level, he saw the reason for the controversy.

It was well known that Prince Bakura came down twice a day to feed his two 'captives' (a task he only ever did himself; to ensure that no aid was surreptitiously presented by a sympathetic servant). And as was customary, he and his cousin Yami had begun bickering and exchanging less-than-pleasant words over their current situation.

Meanwhile, the tour group of Mokuba, Jou, and Seto had seemingly entered the dungeons and caught Prince Bakura in the act of harassing his 'prisoners'.

Ryou watched as the newest castle-goer stood up to the obvious enraged Bakura. Mokuba was currently glaring at the prince, not at all intimidated by the monstrous monarch. "How _dare_ you! You can't just  enslave anyone you don't like!

"They arrived here shortly before curse was set, yet they were not affected in the slightest! I'll not release them until they tell me exactly **how** they escaped the affliction!" The angry beast hissed at the small newcomer.

"Yugi isn't a magician!" The young peasant stamped his foot as he spoke. "I know him- we grew up in the same village! And I doubt Prince Yami is a magician, either- why else would they still be stuck down here in this mangy dungeon if they were?!"

But the cursed prince only sneered at the boy. "I suspect casting the curse has temporarily drained their powers. Perhaps they are not as skilled as they originally thought. Or maybe part of the spell backfired onto them; having the reverse effect of taking away rather than transforming them." The prince's wild hair seemed to raise like hackles as he folded his arms in refusal. "Either way, I demand answers before I will even consider ending their incarceration."

"But that's stupid!" The grey-eyed youth glanced at the two captives before pointing boldly at the belligerent ruler. "You know what I think? I think you're just punishing them because you're _jealous_!"

"Jealous?!" Prince Bakura seemed stunned by the accusation, and it took him a moment to reply. "Of what?! Being shorter than a laundry tub?! Or having neither muscles nor mind?!"

Mokuba felt a smirk growing on his face- for the first time since they'd met, the harsh aristocrat seemed flustered. "No, I think you're jealous because he has such a _wonderful_ , _loyal_ retainer who would do anything he asked. It takes something special to earn someone's undying devotion, and I'm betting you're badly lacking!"

Bakura bared his fangs, snarling at the dark-haired boy. " _Impudent whelp!_ You dare suggest that I am inferior to this... this fool?!" He waved one clawed hand towards his watching relative.

The young visitor only nodded in triumph. He knew he'd touched a nerve. "Yep. You're as charming as a rubbish fire and as considerate as a rabid wolf. You probably can't even fathom the differences that separate you two."

" **ENOUGH!** " The prince bellowed. Yet to Mokuba's credit, the boy didn't flinch. "I have **had it** with these farcical suggestions! You _truly_ think they deserve to be treated as  guests, when they are clearly linked to this miserable enchantment?!"

Mokuba just smirked and placed his hands on his hips. "From what I've heard, they arrived well _before_ the sorcerers- I think you're confusing coincidence for fact. After all, if I say I like when it rains, and it suddenly started raining the next day- well, that's hardly proof that I can control the weather!"

Sir Seto suddenly stepped up, his dragon-like wings folded neatly behind his back as he spoke. "Please pardon my lone kin's brashness, my liege... but he does present a valid point." The grey-toned creature shifted his gaze towards the only occupied cell. "I see no reason to assume that either Yugi or Prince Yami have any connection to the crazed foreigners who bewitched us all. Their escape may be due to magical limitations we have yet to discover, or perhaps they were left intentionally unaffected to torment the rest of us." Seto turned back towards his scowling vassal and gave a faint bow. "Regardless of the reason, surely after all this time they would have either admitted guilt or used their purported powers to escape?"

"Tch..." The prince seemed ready to make another protest, when his shyest servant suddenly spoke up.

"My liege?" Ryou echoed softly as he tried to voice his thoughts. "Um, I believe the others may be right... in any case, is there really any harm in letting them explore the castle freely like myself? After all, you would not be breaking your oath, as they wouldn't technically be leaving the estate unless you say so..." The pale villager trailed off before continuing, "-and fleeing without permission would be a fool's errand... as we can personally attest to the brutality of the wild lands surrounding the boundaries." The then manservant gestured to his still-healing shoulder and the prince's stomach, "Which rather confirms that it is highly unlikely that they would even _survive_ any attempts to escape the property."

"Hn..." The prince seemed to be mulling over this statement, when he suddenly turned to glare at the captives in question. His face turned solemn as he proclaimed his decision. "Fine. I will consider lessening their sentence, but on one condition: they must stay here until the curse is dispelled. I will not let them run off only to be proven involved at a later time!"

Jou let out a cheer of joy, but it was quickly quelled by one look from their master.

"HOWEVER, they will be subject to the same rules as the rest of the staff- any attempt to flee or traverse the forbidden portions of the castle will be met with severe punishment. _**Understood?**_ "

The two prisoners nodded, and Ryou held back a sigh. He had a feeling the castle lord was attempting to impose some sort of control over his captives. Yet the beast's wording choice struck him as unusual- why a 'severe punishment' rather than death?

'Perhaps Mokuba was right. I find it astounding that the two princes would hate one another so deeply as to bicker for years, yet neither has tried to 'end' the other...' Ryou watched as Bakura handed over the dungeon keys to Mokuba (as neither the cursed Jou nor Seto had retained much manual dexterity).

The keys made several loud *CLANK!* sounds, which echoed throughout the dismal dungeon. After wrestling with the old lock, Mokuba finally was able to force the heavy door to swing outwards. The black-coated iron screeched shrilly as it reluctantly opened.

A moment later, Yami and Yugi stepped cautiously outside of their cell- it had been months, and the freedom felt odd.

Their eyes grew wide as they realized the reality of their situation. Prince Yami seemed about to speak, when they were interrupted by their loud, yellow-furred friend.

"YUG'!" Jou positively smashed into his freed buddy, nearly knocking the poor youth to the ground. The over-grown puppy-hybrid promptly went nuts, making excited whimper-cries and happily licking the minute manservant's face.

Meanwhile, Ryou noticed a dangerous expression growing on Prince Yami's face- he was scowling at the dog-man intensely.

Ryou recognized the 'green-eyed' look, and decided that given the overall mood, it was alright to be just a _little_ bit wicked.

"Oh, Jou?" Ryou gave his most -yet in no way truly- innocent smile. "I think _Yami's_ feeling left out."

Those words broke the jealous prince out of his stupor.

"Wait, what?" Yami waved his hands in front of him and stared in horror at the advancing dog-boy. "Oh no, no-nononono!"

Yugi giggled as Yami soon received the same treatment from the happy man-imal.

"Jou! You-crazy- argh! _You're getting spit_ _in my ears_ , dammit!"

Prince Bakura let out an annoyed huff and scowled towards his head knight. "Your young blood relative shares your stubbornness, as well as your logic. I will hold it to you that these wild-haired fools are kept under the same isolation as the rest of us."

But Sir Seto only nodded, for once not giving the monarch his full attention. His eyes remained trained on the three rejoicing males. Ryou was surprised to see the same expression on the dragon's face that Yami had worn not five minutes earlier. Only the knight seemed to be looking at the Prince, and not the dog.

'How odd...'

A minute later, Jou had finally been pried off the previous prisoners. The two ex-captives looked at each other in awe.

"We're free." Prince Yami smiled down at his shorter companion.

There was a strange pause, and Yugi nodded. "Finally..."

Prince Yami froze when Yugi suddenly popped up on tip-toes, and gave the prince a quick kiss on the side of his face.

The taller man was stunned as the other went back down.

"Yugi..."

Yugi was blushing like mad. "Forgive me, your highness; I-I know that was most impertinent of me. I was caught up in the moment..." His eyes suddenly started watering, and he looked nervously aside. "I...um, understand... if you no l-longer wish to keep me as your retainer."

Prince Yami stared in disbelief. He then shook his head. "You are no longer my retainer."

Before Yugi could react, the prince grabbed the boy's wrist and pulled him into a far more passionate kiss. He held the smaller boy with a protective desire, and Yugi responded enthusiastically.

Eventually they broke apart, and Prince Yami loudly declared: "I will settle for nothing less than 'my intended' for your new title." The released royal flushed heavily, and gulped. "Er, if you accept, that is."

Yugi's jaw dropped and he flat-out squealed as he jumped back into his fiance's arms. "Yes! _Yes!_ I accept!"

Ryou couldn't help but give a small cry of joy as the two freed captives nuzzled against each other in blissful contentment. But the pale boy ended up blushing a few moments later.

"Oh great; now they're gnawing each other's faces off." Prince Bakura grimaced in disgust. "I do _not_ need to see this."

"Ew." Mokuba agreed much more succinctly.

Ryou hastily put his hands on either side of his face as he turned the younger human around. "Erm, maybe we should all go..."

Mokuba, Jou, and Seto quickly followed the white-haired pair back towards the main hall of the estate. Jou kept snickering gleefully to himself, which resulted in many annoyed remarks from Sir Seto.

"What are you, 8 years old?!"

The dog-creature wasn't deterred, and he happily shook his golden head as he spoke. "Nope, just thrilled to see my best buddies finally teamin' up!"

The dragon retorted dryly. "You speak as though they are starting a sporting league."

"Hey, it's called the 'Game of Love,' right?" The chocolate-eyed hybrid grinned, winking sideways at the now-fuming knight.

Mokuba chuckled loudly as the two cursed creatures continued their bickering down the main hall. Apparently things really hadn't changed much over the last few years.


End file.
